A Declaration Of War
by Meikakuna
Summary: When President Sukone Tei of Utaunos declares war on Vocalia, Kasane Teto is forced to kidnap Kagamine Len. Rated T for violent themes.
1. Chapter 1- A Meeting Of Importance

**(A/N- I borrowed the translation of Declare War on All Vocaloid from Vocalsubber. I don't own UTAU or Vocaloid) **

Chapter 1- A Meeting Of Importance

Sukone Tei sat on her red velvet throne as she listened to her assistants, combing her bony fingers through her long white hair. Despite the chilly weather, it was warm inside the castle. Its black walls stood tall in the firm soil. The sky was dark and gloomy as per usual.

"Those stupid Vocaloids think they're so much better than us Utauloids," a young man with long red hair complained with a snarl. He sat by a large, wooden, octagonal table.

"I know, Mr Namine, but we need to concentrate on political matters, not racism from a few arrogant singers," a man with rectangular glasses and a crimson ponytail replied. He looked at his clipboard. "What are today's issues?"

"Well, big brother-" A girl with pink twirling pigtails began before being interrupted.

"Do not address me as as your brother here, Teto. Refer to me as Ted." Ted glared daggers at Teto, trying to not get release his anger and do something he'd regret later.

"Very well, Ted. It appears that Vocalia is being taken over by a group known as 'The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee'. This committee is led by the famous Hatsune Miku and is quickly gaining popularity across the country. Do you suppose they'll make strong allies?"

A man with black hair stood up from his chair, pushing a red streak of hair out of his face. "If we form an alliance with them, there is a possibly that they might give us some of their land."

"That's true," Ted admitted. "Unfortunately, there is also the possibility that they might be more dangerous than King Kaito and Queen Meiko could ever be. It is important that we take that into consideration, Mr Yokune."

Tei stood up and frowned at the sleeping woman with black pigtails and a blue streak of hair. "Get up, Ms Yokune!"

Ruko sat up, startled. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"What should we do, President Tei?" Mr Yokune asked. Tei smiled in the most sadistic way possible, earning frightened looks from Kasane Teto, Yokune Ruko and Yokune Rook. Namine Ritsu and Kasane Ted,on the other hand, were used to her unusual facial expressions.

"Let's... Kidnap Kagamine Len!"

"What?" The others,yelled in surprise and alarm.

"We can use him to scare the current leaders into giving me land. He is a popular figure, after all. Once we gain more power, we'll be able to squash that committee like a bug."

Ritsu smiled in a similar manner to Tei. "That sounds like a great idea. A war could be very profitable for us."

"Then it's settled," Tei confirmed. "I shall make the announcement. I'm confident that we can win even if we play fair."

She walked up to a large speaker with which, thanks to radio, sound could travel all the way from Utaunos Castle to Vocalia Palace. The other Utauloids put earplugs in their ears, preparing for Tei's loud voice. Tei decided to present the message the best way she could- by singing.

"Alerting all Vocaloids! From now on, I'm going to be the main character. If you have any objections, please leave.

"You should be scared, because I'll destroy you in the most brutal way possible.

"From now on, I will become one with the world's rules. If you have any objections, please leave.

"You should be scared, because I'll destroy you with the most brutal torture possible."

Tei smiled in satisfaction. Ruko and Teto looked at each other with concerned faces. Wasn't announcing that you're going to attack a country the worst tactic in the book?

Tei settled back in her throne. "Now, Mr Kasane, I want you to lead my troops when I tell you to. Mr Namine, you're in charge of handling the missiles. Mr Yokune, you're the best person to lead the attack dogs. Ms Yokune, I need you to make sure we have plenty of supplies."

"What about me?" Teto asked, pointing to herself.

"I have a very special job for you. Everyone else, go and complete your duties."

"Am I in charge of air attacks? Bread bombs? What?"

"You're going to be the one who kidnaps Len." Teto wasn't sure what to be more shocked about- being recruited as a kidnapper or hearing President Tei address someone by their first name? Did Tei know Mr Kagamine?

"O-okay."

Teto Kasane went to see Mr Namine to see if she could borrow some spy equipment. She headed towards the weapons building just outside the castle.

"Go see Ms Ooka if you want spy equipment," Mr Namine told Teto, who sighed and walked the short distance to the Ooka residence. She refused to transform into her bat form unless absolutely necessary. There was no need to scare her fellow Utauloids.

Teto knocked on the door, noticing a nameplate appear next to it on the wall. "Your name, please," a voice more robotic sounding than her own spoke.

"Kasane Teto."

"Your race, please."

"Utauloid, Chimera."

"Your age, please."

"Ugh... Why do I have to tell you?"

"Your age, please."

"Fifteen and a half."

"Your real age, please."

Teto sighed irritably."Thirty-one."

"Thank you for your time. Please wipe your feet." A beep signalled throughout the house. The door opened automatically and Teto let herself inside.

"Hi Miko!" Teto called. A girl with light brown hair and red eyes walked up from the basement.

"Hello Ms Teto!" Miko Ooka replied in a cheery voice. "You look very pretty today."

"Why thank you. I came here for some equipment."

"What's the mission?"

"Kidnapping."

A wide beaming grin spread on Miko's face. "I haven't had such a big assignment to provide equipment for in a long time!" Teto couldn't help but feel a little unnerved at Miko's excitement.

"I've got just what you need," Miko said.

Teto had no idea what Miko, or life for that matter, had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2- A Committee Of Happiness

**(A/N- I based my translation of This is The Happinessand Peace of Mind Committee of the translation provided by ukwildcat387. I do not own Vocaloid or UTAU)**

Chapter 2- A Committee Of Happiness

A woman by the name of Ca Calne stood near the runway stage. Well, she wasn't exactly a 'normal' woman, having a huge mechanical arm with razor sharp claws. Her legs lacked feet and stood on their own. Her left eye had become red after being contaminated by bacteria. Needless to say, she didn't have any friends.

Aside from her hideousness, she did look slightly like Hatsune Miku, with teal pigtails, pale skin and a sleeveless gray button-up shirt that Miku was commonly seen wearing. It was said that she could hear voices and she continuously mentioned a woman named Calcium, who she apparently 'infected'.

She stepped up onto the runway and began to sing. "Why is it that you are all so happy? The things of this world... You say you want to hear them. To know them? Everyone straining their ears at the water's edge, You're all excited, huh? Hey, Ondine?"

Before she knew it, she was pushed off the runway by two bodyguards. A youthful woman with high pigtails of teal hair walked forward on the runway, her arms raised up high. A rock song began to play from the gigantic speakers next to the runway.

"Here I am!" She declared in a megaphone. "Come on, everyone, I'll explain it for you!" Her fans cheered. "About those things that bring you down, those problems you're constantly thinking about. I'll explain all of it for you!"

More people gathered in the city square, cheering her on. "Being happy is your duty! Are you happy? You know it's your duty, right? Are you doing as expected? I am Hatsune Miku, head of The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee. We are here to support you. Our biggest wish is for you to all be happy! Being happy is your duty!"

"Being happy is our duty!" The crowd cheered back.

"Being Happy is your duty! Are you happy? It's your duty, you know! Being happy is your duty!"

"Being happy is our duty!"

"Being happy is your duty! I'm glad to see you're fulfilling it! Therefore, we hope to see you at ease and doing your duty. Your happiness is our happiness. Is everyone smiling? Are you all doing your duty? If you aren't content..."

Two blonde twins, a boy and a girl, yelled into their own microphones. They stood on the ground and gestured towards different methods of execution.

"Hanging!" The girl shouted, pointing to the gallows on her left.

"Decapitation!" The boy screeched, pointing to a guillotine on his right.

"Firing Squad!" Several soldiers stood to attention, guns in arms.

"Boiling!"

"Drowning!" The girl pointed to the lake near the palace.

"Electrocution!" The boy pointed to an electric chair next to the guillotine.

"Burning!"

"Buried Alive!"

"Poisoning!"

"Stoning!" The girl picked up a stone.

"Dismemberment!" The boy held his arm.

"Crucifixion!"

"Pick whichever method you'd like!" Miku continued where the twins left off. "Alrighty! Come on, everyone, you should only be full of happiness!" You don't have any worries or dissatisfaction, right? Wow, it's almost scary! You're all so happy, it's scary!"

She stayed quiet for a few moments to let her fans cheer her on. Meanwhile, Calne stepped back onto the runway.

"Are you all, in your heart, truly happy?" She sang. "Don't you want to leave this world? To run away? Along the water's edge, you are all plugging your ears. You've all become frightened. Right, Undine?"

Miku's bodyguards grabbed her, careful as to not get hurt by Calne's claws. "Don't listen to her!" Miku ordered. "After all, she's about to die! The knight who tried to jilt Ondine... is about to die! If you would like to attend your own funeral, line up over there." She pointed to where the twins stood.

"Otherwise," she continued. "Live happily! I expect nothing less! Being happy is your duty!"

"Being happy is our duty!" The crowd roared.

"Being happy is your duty! Are you happy? It's you duty, right? You know that, right? If you aren't satisfied..."

The twins yelled in unison. "DIE!" A scream could be heard from the lake. Everyone else fell silent.

"Why isn't everyone smiling?" Miku asked, eventually earning cheers from the her audience. She walked behind the large poster of her and down the steps reaching the ground.

"That was very successful," a girl with salmon pink hair that reached her hips complimented Miku. "You're an inspiration to us all!"

"I only just succeeded, Ms Megurine," Miku retorted. "I thought I was going to lose all my fans!"

"But you didn't lose them, did you? You won more over. I'm so proud of you! You can call me Luka, by the way."

"You don't need to try so hard to compliment me. All I want is for you to smile. That's enough."

"Well then, I shall continue to fulfil my duty. It'll be a piece of cake. I still feel warm and fuzzy from Gakupo's proposal."

"Congratulations!" Both women smiled at each other before heading to a pale blue limousine.

"Did you hear the announcement?" Luka asked. "Sukone Tei declared war on Vocalia! What should we do?"

"Don't stress. We'll let the current rulers handle it."

"But the Utauloid military is too strong!"

"That's the point. President Sukone will take care of the king and queen. This country shouldn't be restricted by a government such as monarchy."

They sat inside the car in silence until the limousine reached a mansion five stories high. The mansion had white bricks and a grey oriental roof.

"Soon The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee will crush all those who oppose it!" Miku declared in a determined voice.


	3. Chapter 3- A Boy Of Yellow

Chapter 3- A Boy of Yellow  
Teto had never felt so nervous in her entire life. She'd never kidnapped someone, and didn't know how to do it. She hid inside the lounge room of the Kagamine house, waiting for for Mr Kagamine to enter. She arranged for his sister to be out of the picture.

He was supposed to be returning from the city square where he helped Miku flaunt her power. It sickened Teto.

She had all her equipment ready. She was in her winged form, her belt-like tail ready for use.

She almost jumped when she hear the noise of a creaking door. It didn't take long to make Mr Kagamine fall to the ground. Her tail was useful for these sorts of things. She checked to make sure she didn't kill him, then dragged him by his arms to the back door. She grabbed him and heaved him over her shoulder, trying to stay strong as she raised her wings and began to to fly back to Utaunos.

It took Teto an few hours to reach Utaunos Castle, and by the time she got there, she was exhausted. She brought a still unconscious Mr Kagamine to one of the dungeon cells bellow, putting handcuffs on him and sitting with him until he woke up.

Unlike the rest of the castle, the dungeons were cold by design. President Tei wanted to ensure that her prisoners felt no hope whatsoever.

Teto transformed back into her human form just before Mr Kagamine woke up. She couldn't help but find his golden hair and bright blue eyes beautiful, but she knew it'd be best not to compliment him.

"W-where am... you!" Mr Kagamine yelled, attempting to punch her but failing because of the handcuffs.

"Calm down," Teto ordered quietly. She was unsure how Mr Kagamine saw her when she strangled him.

"Why'd you capture me?"

"I was ordered to by The President. Sorry about that."

"President?"

"Sukone Tei. You're in Utaunos right now. Anyway, my name is Kasane Teto. Mr Kagamine, do you know why you might be wanted by The President?"

"Call me Len."

"Oh, I insist on calling you Mr Kagamine."

Mr Kagamine sighed but nodded. "To answer your question, I am a political figure, so it makes sense for me to be of use to your president."

"So," Teto began. "About that committee of yours. What are your policies?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are determined to make sure that everyone in Vocalia is happy."

"But don't you think that's a little far fetched?"

Mr Kagamine shrugged. "At least my leader is better than yours."

Teto suddenly felt a surge of patriotism. "Take that back! Our leader knows that not everyone is happy, and she knows how to deliver justice to those who do evil!"

"Is that so? Did your precious 'president' tell you that?"

"As a matter of fact she didn't. She's quite modest, you know." Teto crossed her arms and huffed. Len shrugged again and lay down to go to sleep.

Teto left the dungeon and locked the door so Len could not escape. She walked up the long flight of stairs to Tei's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Tei welcomed Teto in. Teto did as she was told and was surprised to see the president she looked up to wearing black lingerie. Teto closed her eyes immediately.

"Do you think Len will feel at home if I wear this?" Teto had no idea what to say. She slowly walked backwards and tried to close the door, but Tei grabbed the door and opened it even more. "What's wrong, Ms Kasane? Oh, I see. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way."

"W-what?" Teto stammered, opening her eyes until they were as wide a saucers.

"There's no shame in it. In fact, I'm glad you prefer girls. It gives me one less rival."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I've said too much, haven't I?" Teto usually trusted Tei, but at the time her voice sounded fake, as if Tei was trying to sound cute. Teto didn't know what to make of it.

"I apologise," Tei continued. "Anyway, have you captured Len-chan?" Teto nodded. Tei gave her a smile similar to the one she gave her and the other assistants a few days ago.

"Uh, do you know Mr Kagamine?" Teto asked.

"I do indeed."

"How? Where did you meet him?" With that last question Tei's attitude changed from friendly to somewhat cold.

"That's not important!" Tei snapped.

"I'm sorry, President." Tei sighed and pushed Teto out of the room, shutting the door closed.

The next day, Teto woke up with an unexplained feeling of dread. She got out of bed and put on her favourite outfit, which consisted of a grey sleeveless shirt with pockets, a matching pleated skirt and a pair of thigh high boots, in an effort to cheer herself up. It sadly didn't work, despite the fact that her mother bought her the outfit before she left her hometown with Ted.

Teto ate her bread and cereal in silence. She usually talked to Ted, but she was unable to gain enough energy to form words.

She wanted to go back to bed. However, she had a feeling that she needed to be at work to stop something terrible from happening.

She shivered when she got outside, for the air chilled her down to her bones. She had nothing to complain about Utaunos, but if she did, it would be that the weather frequently changed from scorching to freezing in a span of two days. It was exhausting, but it was one blot on an otherwise perfect country.

She used to live in the country until a group of bandits attempted to assassinate her beloved president. Ted helped her to defeat the criminals by picking them up and dropping them from the sky. Teto herself never killed anyone, but she came pretty close to doing so when she strangled them with her tail.

Tei knighted them and things were never the same afterwards. It was hard saying goodbye to the place Teto was born and raised in, but living in a large house and having a job that paid well was worth it.

"S-so damn c-c-cold," Teto stuttered, her breath forming mist in the icy air. She morphed into her chimera form, flapped her wings and flew to the castle. It took her longer to reach it than she usually did due to the harsh winds that slowed her down.

She landed on the platform on the top of the castle before heading downstairs to the dungeons. She heard a scream coming from one of the cells. She unlocked the door and saw Tei grabbing Mr Kagamine's hair and holding a knife to his throat.


	4. Chapter 4- An Act of Instinct

**Chapter 4- An Act of Instinct**  
Teto instinctively kicked Tei to the ground. She knew that fighting the president was an absolutely foolish idea, but she felt an instant need to protect Len. She didn't know why, but she felt that it was the right thing to do.

Teto hit Tei in the back of the head with her tail. She unchained Len, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the jail cell. She took him with her to the top of the castle, transformed into her chimera form and leaped off the platform while carrying him by his arms.

Len screeched in fear and began flailing his arms about for a few moments before deciding that staying still was the best option.

"What the hell are you?" He asked Teto.

"I'm a chimera. I'm part-human and part-bat," She replied. The air was still chilly but the wind of the morning had become a gentle breeze.

"I don't think there's anyone like that back home. Where are we going anyway?"

Teto landed in front of her house. Len looked at her, puzzled, but didn't ask any more questions.

She opened the house and rushed into her bedroom, grabbing a few necessities and shoving them into a large, soft bag. Len waited outside, not wanting to intrude. Teto made sure to pack two blankets, a few slices of bread wrapped in plastic and four outfits. After approximately ten minutes, Teto finally exited the house with her bag.

"Where are we going?" Len asked her.

"We'll have to leave the country," she answered.

"How about we go to Vocalia?" Teto shook her head.

"I don't want to live in a place dominated by an overly happy nutcase."

"So where should we go?"

Teto took a moment to ponder her options. She remembered that her Geography teacher mentioned a country next to Utaunos. It was far away from Vocalia but it was unfortunately on the other side of Utaunos. It would take several days to reach there on foot, and it was impossible to fly with a bag as well as a teenage boy.

Teto sighed and started walking towards the city square, Len following her like a little duckling.

"Where are we going?" Len asked.

"Well, first of all I need a map. When I have that I can take you to Michibikidasu."

"Why are we walking?"

"Do you really think I can fly around carrying you and this bag?" Teto barked. Len shrugged his shoulders. "Please stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop shrugging your shoulders all the time! Is it too much to ask that you answer with words every once in a while?" Len smirked and shrugged his shoulders again.

Teto attempted to hit Len with the bag but Len grabbed the bag and pushed it away from his face. Teto growled at him before entering a shop that sold maps. With the help of Len she looked for a map of Utaunos and Michibikidasu. She was unable to find one, so she asked the man behind the counter for assistance.

"There are plenty of maps of Utaunos, but I'm afraid there are no maps of that other place," the man informed her. "I've never even heard of Michibikidasu!"

Teto pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, just like she had seen Ted do countless times. She thanked the man at the counter for his help and bought the map of Utaunos.

Teto studied the map before walking out of the city. Much to Teto's dismay, the weather had already become hot and humid. She wiped a few drops of sweat from her face.

"Teto, are you sure Michibinimasu exists?" Len asked her.

"It's called Michibikidasu and yes, it does exist. I was taught about it in primary school. It's a very traditional country, just like Vocalia used to be before King Kaito and Queen Meiko took over."

"So I guess I have yet another reason to hate them," Len snarled. "They both need to be put in their place!"

"You are indeed stupid if you think your Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee will put them in their place."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Then don't be so arrogant!"

After their small spat they walked in silence through several towns, until the sun began to set. Teto and Len looked for the nearest inn to stay the night at. They found none, so they had to settle the corner of two intersecting alleyways.

Teto gave a slice of bread to Len, who ate it eagerly. Teto nibbled on a slice as well, savouring the taste that reminded her of her hometown.

"Why did you rescue me?" Teto didn't know how to respond to the question, so she continued eating in silence. Len asked her the question again.

"I-I don't know," Teto admitted in a whisper. "It's not like I care about you or anything. I am the one who kidnapped you, after all. I just felt that what Tei was doing was wrong. Why did she try to use a knife on you?"

Len frowned. "She asked me to marry her. She insisted that a union between our families would make us more powerful politically."

"I'm guessing you said no."

Len nodded. "She's insane. How can you still look up to her as a leader?"

"Well, she's great at making decisions and she listens to people's advice."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Tyrants pay attention to no one but themselves."

Teto huffed and grabbed a blanket from her bag. She handed the other blanket to Len, who lay down and spread the blanket over his body. Teto did the same thing.

"I'm sorry I forgot to bring pillows," Teto apologised.

"That's okay," Len responded. "Goodnight, Teto."

Teto blushed and averted her gaze. "Please don't refer to me using my first name."

"Sorry, Teto."

"Do you get a kick out of annoying me?" Len nodded before shrugging his shoulders. "Goodnight, Mr Kagamine." The unusual pair quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5- The Stories of Others

** Chapter 5- The Stories of Others**  
Nekomura Iroha sighed as she put her arm speakers on. They were heavy but necessary for sending messages as well as fighting the Utauloids.

She looked at her comrades, still disappointed with her new team. All she had was two computer nerds, a young woman who was put into her team because refused to obey the orders of other teams, an airhead who was clearly forced to be there and only one other weapons specialist. She felt her hope slowly fading away.

"Do you have your weapons ready?" Iroha asked the girl with silvery-blonde hair.

"Yes!" The airhead cheered, holding a gun over her head.

"Good, Miss-"

"Please, just call me IA."

"...Okay then. What's your name?" Iroha pointed to a woman with short green hair.

"I'm Megpoid Gumi," the nerd answered. "I've got my surveillance set up in the other room.

"What about you?" Iroha pointed to a teenage boy who, strangely enough, had white hair.

"My name's Utatane Piko, and I've set up the mortars."

"Excellent," Iroha complimented him. "And you're the one they call Lily, correct?" Lily nodded. "I've heard lots about you. You honestly should be fired for your disobedience rather than simply sent to another team."

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Lily asked irritably. Iroha shook her head. "And why'd you call me by my first name when you hardly know me?"

"You don't deserve any formalities. And besides, I'm going to call everyone by their first name for simplicity's sake. Do you have your gun ready?" Lily nodded and showed Iroha her rifle. Iroha smiled. Her hope was beginning to come back, much to her surprise. "We shall begin combat in a few hours.

"Why do I have to do as you say?" Lily asked defiantly.

Iroha sighed for the fifth time that morning. "I've been a soldier for ten years. I think I know what I'm doing."

"Then why do you look like a little girl?"

"I'm seventeen years old in chimera years. I'm part cat, you see. I don't know why "I look younger than seventeen, so don't ask me again."

Lily shrugged and walked out of the room to practise shooting, IA following her from behind.

"Why'd they let someone who was twelve years old in chimera years fight?" Gumi asked Iroha. Iroha was usually good at answering questions, but she was unable to answer that one little question.

* * *

"Ms Hatsune, I hear there are some people who don't want us to lead Vocalia," Luka told her leader. She took a bite of her sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Miku asked as she sat down. "Everybody here loves me except for the King and Queen. And I'm the one who'll lead Vocalia, not you. You're simply a member of my council."

"I apologise for not knowing my place."

"Very good."

"If I may, I would like to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"How did you get the idea to form this committee?" Miku looked down at her plate of food. She almost felt sick, but knew that she had to stay happy.

"I don't want anyone to commit suicide again." Miku almost laughed at Luka's puzzled expression. She ate some of her white rice before explaining things to her follower.

"I had a friend once in high school. He was quite popular, but the people who hung out with him couldn't cure his loneliness. He took his own life a few months before I set up this committee."

"That's terrible!"

"I know." Miku stood up and put her now empty dish in the sink, forcing herself to smile. "But everything's okay now! I know he'd be happy to see me bringing joy to others. So how are things going with Mr Kamui?"

"Gakupo's doing a great job planning the wedding. We've chosen our bridesmaids and the best man."

"Am I one of the bridesmaids?"

"Um, no. We still have to choose a cake, but that shouldn't be too-"

Before Luka could finish her sentence, Miku pushed her off her chair. "Why haven't you made me one of your bridesmaids? Don't you want me to make your wedding the happiest wedding ever?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to attend it."

"Make me one of your bridesmaids!" Miku screeched.

"But I've already chosen them! I don't want to tell them they can't be one anymore."

Miku leaned down and began to whisper in Luka's ear. "Surely you don't need all those other girls to help out, do you? Surely they're all replaceable. Or perhaps you don't want to help me fix this country!"

* * *

Miriam looked in her her bag for some change. She wanted to cry when she discovered that she had no money back.

"I'm sorry," she apologised to the cashier. "I'll put everything back." She tried to ignore the look of disapproval from the cashier as she put the apples, milk and eggs back where they were before.

Another thing she forced herself to ignore was the growling of her stomach. She was tempted to grab just one apple and run back home. She shook her head and left the store. No, she couldn't do it. Who would look after Oliver if she went to jail?

Miriam shivered as she walked home. Her house was small, but she preferred to call it 'cosy'. It had two rooms. One room was used for cooking, eating and relaxing while the other room was for sleeping.

"Did you get anything?" A man sitting at the table asked.

"No, Leon. Maybe if you'd get off your lazy ass and got a job I'd be able to afford something!"

"I tried to get one yesterday, remember?"

BOOM! The house began to crumble to the ground. Miriam and Leon were on the ground, unable to continue their conversation.

Half an hour later, Oliver stepped off the school bus to see that his town had been obliterated. He ran to the rubble of his house, screaming his parents' names.

"Where are you? Don't go. Please don't go!"


	6. Chapter 6- A Woman of White

**Chapter 6- A Woman of White**  
"I'm starving!" Len complained. "Do we have any bread left?"

Teto shook her head. "You ate all of it yesterday! We can't eat until we reach Michibikidasu!" she snapped.

"Why?"

"I forgot to bring money." Len groaned but stopped complaining. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he took in the beautiful scenery.

The sky was bright, warm and without clouds. The grass was tall, just like the hills in the distance.

It felt nice to relax and only think about the environment that surrounded him. Len was so used to the cities and towns of Vocalia that he never had a chance to appreciate the countryside.

"How far are we from our next stop?" He asked.

"We should arrive at Otone by tomorrow afternoon," Teto answered. "By God I'm thirsty! There should be a lake nearby. Oh, there it is!" She pointed to a lake behind a fence.

Len smiled as he jumped over the fence and dunked his head into the lake. Teto splashed her face with some of the water.

"What do we have here?" A female voice asked from behind the pair. Teto jumped and turned around to see a young woman with red eyes and white hair in a ponytail. "Are you travellers? Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

Teto stood in front of Len in an effort to protect him, causing the woman to giggle. "Don't worry. I'm just an innkeeper. My name's Yowane Haku, by the way."

"I'm afraid we don't have any money," Len admitted. Ms Yowane smiled.

"How about you help me with some odd jobs? I'm pretty hopeless at waiting tables, so maybe you could be of use."

"I don't think we-"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Teto interrupted Len. "How far away is your inn?"

"It's about twenty minutes down the road," Ms Yowane told the pair.

"My map says that the closest town is Otone." Teto looked at her map with a confused expression. "Why did you come all the way here?"

Ms Yowane laughed nervously. "Um... Uh.. We better get get going! I have loads of customers to serve. Ow!" She put her fingers on her temples. She tried to smile and began walking away from the lake, followed by Len and Teto.

"Ms, Yowane, what's your inn like?" Len asked.

"It's a very friendly place," Ms Yowane said. "I think you'll like it."

"What about the town?"

"It's a very small town. All the households run their own business, and there are eight businesses."

"Were you raised there?" Teto inquired. Ms Yowane nodded.

"So where did you two come from?"

Teto and Len stayed silent. They weren't sure whether they could trust her or not. Part of them wanted to tell this friendly woman everything about them, all their troubles and dreams. However, another part of them was wary of her.

"Okay, then; I guess you don't want to tell me. Can I ask you where you're going?" The pair remained silent. Teto shook her head. "Why can't you tell me?"

"You might be a spy working under 'President' Sukone," Len told her abashedly. Ms Yowane laughed.

"Trust me when I say that I'm not a spy."

"That's what a spy would say."

"I'm not capable of being a spy. I'd blow my cover straight away."

"Well, I'm Kasane Teto and this is Kagamine Len. We're going to Michibikidasu," Teto admitted.

"Where's that?"

"You honestly don't know? It's right next to Utaunos!"

"Oh, are you going to a mythical place?"

"I swear it's real!" Teto yelled. She took a few deep breaths. "Sorry. It's just that nobody thinks it exists. It frustrates me."

The rest of the walk to the inn was silent. When they arrived, Teto smiled as she looked at the tiny little town. If the town had a face, she would have wanted to pinch its cheeks.

The buildings were all very colourful. The inn had a colour that reminded Teto of thistles, the grocery store was a pale green colour and one of the stores was baby pink.

The houses looked very similar to each other. They all had cream bricks and lemon roofs. Two of the house had gardens with bright green grass and flowers in different colours.

"Welcome to Voyak!" Haku said cheerfully.

Teto and Len followed Ms Yowane to the inn. The front of the inn had a lopsided wooden sign with the words 'The Lilac Lounge' painted on it in purple. Ms Yowane opened the door to see a man waiting tables with a stressed expression on his face. The man also had white hair and red eyes.

"It's about time you showed up!" The man shouted at her. "Where did you go?"

"I just needed some fresh air, Dell-kun," Haku replied.

"Don't call me that! Do you know how hard it is waiting tables on my own?" Dell walked up to Ms Yowane. "Bitter Annie is her again," he attempted to whisper. Ms Yowane sighed.

"I'll serve her. Ms Kasane, can you take the orders of that table over there?" She pointed to a table in the corner. "Mr Kagamine, you can send that plate over to table 3."

"Is there a notepad I can use?" Teto asked. Haku pointed to a notepad and pen on the bar. Teto grabbed them and walked to the table she was assigned to.

As she looked around the inn, she noticed that some of the guests were albinos just like Dell and Ms Yowane.

The woman she had to serve had short grey hair, pale skin and bright red eyes that made Teto instantly feel lonely and without hope. Her left arm was covered in bandages.

"How may I help you?" Teto asked nervously.

The woman appeared to recognise Teto. She stood and glared at her.

"Are you Kasane Teto?" The woman asked. Teto nodded. The woman closed her put on a smile.

"I'm Mona Kizu." She opened her eyes. "Thank you for killing Kiaito. Now say hello to my fist!"

Before Teto could ask Ms Mona what she was talking about, she was knocked to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7- A Loss of Trust

**Chapter 7- A Loss of Trust**  
Len ran to Teto and helped her up. "What's your problem?" He asked Ms Mona, who looked as if she were about to burst from anger.

"She's one of President Sukone's followers, isn't she? Sukone arrested and executed my darling Kiaito, who was completely innocent!"

"President Tei would never do that!" Teto exclaimed.

"Are you still loyal to that freak?"

Teto was unsure how to answer Ms Mona's question. She wasn't sure what to think about her president anymore, especially after she tried to kill Len.

"Don't say things like that, Kizu!" A man with white hair that reached his shoulders commanded. "President Sukone probably has surveillance cameras set up around the place!"

"Tei wouldn't do that either!" Teto declared, less sure of her words than she used to be. Maybe her leader wasn't as friendly to others as she was to her. "Ms Mona, how do you know who I am? Tei keeps the identities of her council members a secret."

"I was there when she ordered you to bring Kiaito in," Ms Mona explained, tears in her eyes. Teto's eyes widened as she began to remember Kiaito, a man with white hair in a short ponytail. Tei did indeed have him executed, but she told Teto that he killed many people.

"I travelled to Utaunos Castle to save him, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do a damn thing!" Ms Mona closed her eyes as her tears burst out. "All he did was complain about the stupid government!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Teto apologised. "I thought he was an actual criminal."

"See?" Len asked. "Your president is crazy."

"How did you survive, then? Surely President Tei wouldn't allow you to protect Kiaito. Why didn't she execute you?"

"She thought it'd be easier to send me here to Voyak. All of the albinos in Utaunos are brought to this town. If we behave, we can live in peace and not be massacred."

"Are you sure you haven't been massacred? Surely there are more than eight families of albinos in the country."

Ms Mona sighed. "Well, President Sukone did send troops to kill some of our people a few years ago. A group of them planned to rebel, you see." She sat back down, wiped her eyes and looked at her menu. "I'll have a steak with salad, please."

Teto nodded and wrote down the order. She gave Dell the order. She looked around to see if anyone was ready to order, but it appeared that everyone had already ordered. She walked up to Ms Yowane to ask her what she should do next.

"How about I show you and Mr Kagamine your room?" Ms Yowane responded. She told Len to come with her. Teto smiled and followed Ms Yowane upstairs.

Ms Yowane walked through a narrow hallway and stopped at room 5. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. She showed Len and Teto their key, which was hidden in a bowl inside.

The room was small and whitewashed. In the middle of the room was a simple, wooden double bed covered with a large red blanket.

Len and Teto frowned in sync when they realised that there was only one bed. "Um, is there a mattress we could borrow?"

Ms Yowane raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I thought you were lovers."

"No, no, no!" Len and Teto exclaimed in unison.

"We hardly know each other," Teto told Ms Yowane.

"Then why are you travelling together?" Ms Yowane asked.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time. I'm on my break right now." The innkeeper and the travellers all sat down on the bed.

Teto and Len then proceeded to tell the innkeeper everything that happened since Teto kidnapped Len. Ms Yowane listened with an intrigued expression on her face.

When the pair of travellers finished their story, Ms Yowane took a moment to think about the events that took place.

"Where did you say you were going to again?"

"Michibikidasu," Len reminded her.

"Do you think I could come with you?" Len and Teto looked at each other with wide eyes. Teto stood up.

"I suppose you could," she said. "It's the least Len and I could do to repay you for your hospitality."

Len grinned and stood up, grabbing Teto's hands and holding them up to his chest. "You just addressed me using my first name!" He cheered.

Teto blushed and pushed him away. "I-I didn't mean anything by it! It was an accident!"

"Sure, sure. Call me Len again."

"No!"

"Are you sure you're not lovers? Ms Yowane asked, much to Teto and Len's embarrassment. "If you're going to call him Len, can you call me Haku?"

Teto and Len nodded. "Are you sure you can leave here?" Teto wondered aloud. "Don't you have to run the inn?"

"Dell-kun can take care of things. He's a much better manager than me. Anyway, we should probably get back to work. My break's over."

Haku, Len and Teto left the room, Teto locking the door. They headed downstairs and Teto picked up her pen and pad. She took some orders for the next couple of hours. The inn had become more busy after sunset occurred.

Dell began teaching Len how to cook some of the dishes on the menu. Len knew the basics, so cooking the food on the menu was an easy task.

Teto soon discovered that Haku was telling the truth when she said she was bad at waiting tables. No, she wasn't rude to her customers or anything. She just happened to be extremely clumsy. In the span of two hours she managed to break three glasses and four plates. Teto wondered how she managed to keep the inn going without losing all her money.

"What do you want for dinner?" Haku asked Teto, who replied that she wanted some pasta. Haku walked up to Len and gave him the order.

After a delicious dinner, Teto and Len retreated to their room. They hopped into bed and pulled the red blanket up over their chins.

"What do you think we'll do when we arrive in Michibikidasu?" Len wondered.

"I don't know. I might try to get a job and start a new life."

"Will we have to part ways?"

"It depends."

"Can I stay with you?"

Teto looked at Len, unsure of what to say.


	8. Chapter 8- A Feeling of Discomfort

**Chapter 8- A Feeling of Discomfort**

"Um, I-I don't..." Teto stumbled over her words.

"It's okay," Len replied. "I'm sorry for asking."

"Why would you want to stay with me?"

"You seem nice."

Teto sat up. "How? I've been nothing but rude to you."

"You saved my life, remember?"

"I still don't know why I did that. It's caused me nothing but trouble. Maybe I should have pretended that I didn't hear you scream."

Len blushed and turned towards the wall. "You heard that, huh?" He closed his eyes and smirked. "Maybe you thought I was so handsome that I deserved to live!"

"As if!" Teto lightly punched Len's shoulder.

"Ow! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Teto suddenly felt tremendously uncomfortable. She desperately wanted to leave the room, but she could tell that she would be cold if she left the warm bed. She tried to go to sleep and eventually succeeded.

* * *

Teto woke up feeling lonely, though she couldn't explain why. She looked at the other side of the bed to discover that Len had left the room. She sat up and undid her hair. She forgot to undo it before going to bed. She wished she remembered to bring a hairbrush with her. She got out of bed and put her hair ties in her bag.

She checked to see if her and Len's keys were in the bowl. They were not, so she left the room and walked downstairs.

Len was frying some eggs when he saw her and smiled. She sat down at one of the tables. Len gave the pan to Dell, grabbed a notepad and pen, and walked over to Teto.

"You look nice with your hair down," Len complimented her.

"Thanks," Teto responded quietly. "Can I have some warm bread with bacon and eggs?" Len nodded and wrote the order down. He walked back to the kitchen and gave the order to Dell, who told him to give the plate of eggs he just cooked to table 2.

"Are we leaving today?" Haku asked Teto, who nodded. "What should I bring?"

"Please make sure you bring money," Teto answered. "Bring some clothes and some food."

"So how did you sleep last night? Were you comfy?"

Teto blushed when she remembered the conversation she had with Len the previous night. "Yeah," she lied. "Thanks for letting me stay. I feel indebted to you"

"Well, if you work for one more hour, your debt will be paid."

Len walked to Teto's table with her order. She smiled and thanked him before digging into the delicious food. 'Maybe I should let him stay with me', she thought. 'Maybe he'll cook for me'.

After she finished the meal, she asked Len for the keys and went upstairs to their room. She changed her clothes and grabbed her hair ties. She considered leaving her hair as it was, but decided to tie it up into simple pigtails.

She made the bed and put her the clothes she wore the day before in her bag. She left the room and began serving customers for the next hour.

When she was done, she went back up to her room and grabbed her bag. She carried it downstairs and waited for Len to finish working and Haku to get ready.

Ten minutes later, Haku and Len followed Teto out of inn and to the grocery store, where Haku bought some snacks for the day. The trio left the town with determined smiles on their faces. They were excited about their new life.

Haku was sick and tired of working at that old inn, but she needed the money and didn't know of any alternatives. She never thought of the possibility of leaving the country.

"So what was life like in Vocalia?" Teto asked Len.

"Why do you ask?" Len replied with another question.

Teto looked away. "I was just trying to be friendly and make small talk."

Len didn't answer her, causing the next five or so minutes to be silent. Haku looked at them worriedly.

"Did something happen between you two?" She asked.

"No!" Len and Teto claimed at the same time. Haku stared at Len.

"Why didn't you answer Teto's question then?"

"Sorry," Len apologised. "Life was great in Vocalia. I was lucky enough to have a pretty rich family. Most of the members of Ms Hatsune's committee were born in lower class families. Take Ms Hatsune, for example. There's a rumour that her parents couldn't even afford to take her to school! I don't know if that's true, but, if it is, Ms Hatsune must have worked really hard to become as smart as she is."

"Really? Sounds fascinating."

"Not really. Sometimes I wish..."

"You wish what?" Teto inquired.

"Nothing. Never mind." Teto frowned, feeling even more uncomfortable than she did the night before. She began fidgeting with her hair, twirling it around as if doing so would make her hair like drills again. "What about you, Teto?"

"Hmm?"

"What was your life like?"

"Well, I was raised in Hatsutochi. My parents ran a cherry orchard. Mum made me and Ted a cherry pie every Sunday as long as we finished our homework."

"How'd you end up working under President Sukone?" Len asked.

"I saved her life."

Len's eyes widened before becoming narrow with annoyance. "Is saving people a habit of yours?" He asked bitterly, looking down at the ground as if the dirt he treaded on was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"So Teto, what is Michibikidasu like?" Haku asked in an attempt to make the atmosphere less awkward.

"I hear there's lots of temples and the buildings have roofs that curve upwards," Teto replied excitedly. "And there are cherry trees and gardens made for meditation and-"

"Jeez, calm down."

"Sorry."

In the middle of the road was a young woman with blonde hair tied up in a side ponytail. She carried a bag similar to the one Teto had. She looked up to see the trio of travellers. Her golden eyes widened when she saw Haku.

"Is that you, Haku?" She asked.


	9. Chapter 9- A Girl of Gold

**Chapter 9- A Girl of Gold**  
The woman dropped her bag, ran up to Haku and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Who are you?" Haku asked.

The woman pulled out of the hug. "Don't you remember me? It's Neru from junior high!"

It took a few moments before Haku remembered the woman. "Oh! You're the one who pushed me to the ground every week!"

Neru blushed. "Sorry about that. So who're you travelling with?"

"This is Kasane Teto and Kagamine Len."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms-" Teto began.

"Ms Akita," the blonde woman interrupted. She looked up and down Len and Teto, secretly judging whether they deserved to know Haku.

"So what are you doing here?" Haku asked Ms Akita. "Didn't you move towns?"

Ms Akita nodded. "I live in Otone now."

"Why are you walking towards Voyak, then?"

"A-actually, I wanted to see you again." Neru looked down at the ground just as Len had before. "I was looking at my school photos and I remembered you. I thought that now was a good time for a reunion."

"Well, I'm heading for Otone right now."

"I'll lead you there," Ms Akita offered. Haku smiled at her. Ms Akita turned around and walked towards Otone. "How are things?"

"Great. I started working at my parents' inn and I just quit my job of managing it. Dell-kun runs it now. Remember Dell?"

"Of course I do! It's hard to forget such a workaholic."

"What was Haku like in school?" Teto asked.

"What are you doing using Haku's first name?" Neru questioned in a hostile voice.

"She let me use it."

"Okay, then. Haku was the kind of girl who ate alone."

"Neru!" Haku groaned.

"As I was saying," Ms Akita continued. "Haku tried to make friends with others but everyone thought she was a failure. She got the lowest grades in the entire class!"

"Stop it, Neru."

"Why should I? Anyway, Haku was good at one thing and that thing was writing music. She was a terrible singer, but at least she knew how to write good songs."

"How interesting," Teto commented.

"How far are we from Otone?" Len asked.

Teto unzipped her bag and took out her map. She studied it as she walked. "We should arrive there in about half an hour," she answered.

The rest of the walk was silent for the most part. When they arrived at Otone, Len smiled and hugged Teto's arm. Teto quickly snaked her arm out of the arms of Len.

Otone, in contrast to Voyak, was large but mostly grey. The buildings were much taller than the ones in Voyak as well. Dozens of people were shopping, drinking coffee or both. Teto felt at ease being in a town that reminded her of Hitsujikai, the city where she lived after saving Tei.

There were some differences between the two place, however. Unlike Hitsujikai, Otone had a clear sky. Hitsujikai's buildings were mostly colourful. Otone was surrounded by gigantic trees whereas Hitsujikai was surrounded by roads to other towns.

"Can we stay at your place tonight?" Haku asked.

Neru nodded. She looked at Teto and Len, who were both grinning. She blushed and looked down. "D-don't look at me like that! I don't care if you all stay for just one night. Why do you three want to be in Otone anyway?"

"We're just staying here for one night," Teto informed her. "Our next stop is..." She looked at her map. "Vipperla! Wait, isn't that where Ritsu, Miko, Ruko and Rook used to live?"

Len shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I told you not to do that!" Teto yelled at him.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" He fired back.

"You're impossible!"

"And you're more bossy than your own president! Do you have surveillance cameras on you too?"

Slap! Len touched his now burning cheek and looked at Teto is surprise. His expression quickly changed into one of outrage. He punched Teto to the ground.

Teto slowly got up before attempting to kick Len. Len dodged her attack and tried to punch her again. Teto grabbed his fist and pushed it away from her.

"Please stop that," Haku requested as quietly. "Stop that!"

Teto and Len stopped fighting and apologised. Haku sighed but accepted their apologies. Neru laughed and patted Haku on the back.

"How do you know these two?" She asked. "They're absolutely crazy!" Haku explained the events that took place after she met them. "You're going to Michibikidasu? Is that even allowed?"

"Well, I'm already a fugitive," Teto explained. "I may as well leave the country. Wait... You've heard of Michibikidasu?"

"Of course I have!" Neru replied. "My dad used to tell me stories about it all the time."

The three travellers and Neru walked to Neru's home, which was situated in a five story building. They took an elevator to the third story before walking through the corridor to room 52. Neru unlocked the door and invited the others inside.

"I'm sorry it's so small," Neru apologised. "I have only one guest room, so you'll have to share. Do you need any blankets?" Teto and Len nodded.

"Um... Haku, can I talk to you in private?" Neru asked, a blush forming on her face.


	10. Chapter 10- A Discussion of Memories

**Chapter 10- A Discussion of Memories**

"What do you want to talk about?" Haku asked as she followed Neru into Neru's room. Neru sat down and began fidgeting with her skirt.

"I...I'm sorry for treating you the way I did back in junior high."

Haku sat down next her former bully. "Why did you treat me like crap?"

"It's complicated."

"That's no excuse." Haku stood up. "You spread rumours about me, you called me a freak and you ratted me out when I started drinking!"

"I already said I'm sorry."

"You're the reason I took up drinking in the first place. Do you know how long it took me to stop? Six years!" Haku suddenly burst into tears. "I hated you so much, but at the same time I wanted to be you," she admitted. "At least you weren't a freak."

"I was too! Why did you think I picked on you in the first place?"

"As if! How the hell were you a freak?"

Neru fell silent and looked at the floor. It took her a few moments of thinking before she answered. "You have no idea. I was different to everyone else. No one else knew, but I was. My friends kept on talking about guys all the time. I never understood what made them so special."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I... Look, it doesn't matter anyway."

"It matters to me."

"I... I've had a crush on you since eighth grade." Haku's eyes became as wide as those of an owl.

"How?" She asked.

"What do you mean, 'how'?"

"How can someone like you have a crush on me?"

Neru shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you were always nice to me. You used to share your lunch when I didn't have any, remember?" Haku nodded. "Remember when you hung out with me during seventh grade?"

"I remember how you left me the year after."

"Like I said, I'm really sorry. By the way, can I come with you to Michibikidasu?" Haku stayed silent for a few moments before eventually nodding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teto and Len sat on the floor of their new room and told each other stories about their lives. Len laughed as Teto told him about the time one of her friends replaced her other friend's beret with a paper hat.

"And then Momo chased Defoko through the entire school!" Teto finished.

"Rin used to play pranks on both the students and teachers at school," Len told her. "One day she replaced a teacher's chalk with a stick of glue!"

"Seriously?" Len nodded. "Defoko once took one of her pigs to school and let it run wild. The school want crazy!"

"Did she get caught?"

"Of course she did! She got suspended for two weeks. Momo had to visit her house every day to teach her and give her the homework assigned."

"Did you pull any pranks at school?"

"I couldn't pull a prank if I tried."

Len smiled at her. "I'm sorry for punching you earlier."

"I'm sorry too. I take back what I said about you being impossible. You can be really cool when you don't shrug all the time and insult President Tei."

"Um... Thanks?" Len blushed and looked down at his hands. "You can be really cool too."

"I'm not cool."

"Are you going to take the compliment or not?" Len glared at Teto.

"Sorry." The next minute was an awkward silence that was eventually broken by Teto. "Um, Le- I mean, Mr Kagamine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still look up to Ms Hatsune?"

Len pondered the question for a few seconds. "I don't really know anymore. I still think she's a better leader than Sukone but, now that I think about it, I'm not sure if she's completely sane."

"I don't think anyone who calls their group 'The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee' could be labeled as sane."

"That's not what I meant. You see, Ms Hatsune always has a smile on her face, but sometimes it looks like her smile is about to crack. Her eyes are always wide too."

"How creepy!"

Len suddenly held his stomach and groaned. "How long's it been since we ate?"

"We ate just two hours ago!"

Len grinned. "I need more nourishment than most people. I need to sustain my awesomeness!"

"Yeah, yeah. You just have a huge stomach."

"What happened to the nice girl who called me cool?"

Teto blushed and opened her bag. "Fine. Have some Pocky."

"That isn't enough!"

"I want to save the other snacks for tomorrow."

Len reluctantly grabbed the packet of Pocky from Teto. He licked his lips before eating one of the sticks.

"Do they have banana flavour? Bananas are my favourite food."

"I prefer bread."

"Seriously? Bread? Why bread?"

Teto smiled playfully and shrugged. "Hypocrite," Len insulted her jokingly.

"At least I don't follow a leader who 'looks like her smile is about to crack'."

Len laughed and gave Teto a Pocky stick. They spent the next couple of minutes eating in silence. Unlike the previous breaks from talking, this silence made Teto feel the most comfortable she had felt in days.


	11. Chapter 11- A Queen of Red

**Chapter 11- A Queen of Red**

Meiko brushed her short, silky brown hair as she sat on her bed. She needed to distract herself from the anxiety she was feeling from the events that had taken place over the past few weeks.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see a short, fairly old woman with a slightly crooked back.

"Is there anything you'd like, your highness?"

Meiko smiled and ordered her servant to bring her some sake. Sake wasn't the most high-class of the alcoholic beverages, but it helped her relax and that was all that mattered to her.

She honestly wanted to kill Ms Hatsune. Everyone was happy with the way Meiko ran the country until _that witch_ showed up. If only she wasn't burdened by that lousy constitution!

Meiko wanted Ms Hatsune to go back where she belonged. She didn't have the blood of leaders, so what made her think she could take over?

The servant soon came back with a bottle of sake. She gave it to Meiko and disappeared as quickly as she came.

Meiko wondered where Kaito was. He was probably conversing with 'the people'. He was good at that, if nothing else.

She loved him, she honestly did, but sometimes she felt as if he were dragging her down, preventing her from being the leader she was destined to be. He was weak compared to her. She only married him so that she could rule Vocalia. Her parents wouldn't let her lead the country unless she had a husband.

She wondered who her biggest enemy was. Was Ms Hatsune more dangerous than Ms Sukone? She personally would have loved to see them kill each other. Maybe they'd leave her and her husband alone.

Meiko left her room and headed towards the Throne Room. She collapsed into her throne and sighed. She heard a knock on the door.

"Someone open it," she ordered. One of her guards obeyed her and let a tall man with bushy white eyebrows in. He ran towards her and begged her to let him keep his land.

Meiko sighed again and stood up. "If you can't pay your taxes, you can't keep your land," she told the man. "I'm sure you know the law."

"I studied it for years," the man said proudly.

"Interesting. Look, I'll make sure you find another home, alright?" Everyone else in the room looked shocked that the queen had given up on using formal language.

"Th-thank you." The man wasn't sure what to think of the woman before him. He'd heard stories about how some days she could be cruel and unforgiving, but on other days she was lenient and kind. One of her servants told him that one day she began throwing everything in the room after hearing President Sukone declare war on Vocalia.

The man was guided out of the room by two of the guards, making him angry at their condescension. How old did they think he was?

Meiko groaned and ordered the guards to keep the doors open. She walked out of the castle. One of the guards offered to walk with her but she refused.

Outside the castle was an enormous garden filled with rose bushes and trees dotted with an assortment of fruit. There were apple trees, orange trees, lemon trees and trees with unidentified blue fruits that Meiko bought due to their sparkly skin.

She inhaled the fresh air and relaxed her shoulders. She wanted to slap herself for raising the taxes, but she needed more money to spend on weapons and soldiers. She wanted the war to be over as much as everybody else, but she refused to give in to the dictator who ruled Utaunos.

She wasn't sure whether she should hate the other Utauloids. Their 'president' gave them all a bad name, but one of her subjects told her that some of the people, as blind as they were in their adoration of President Sukone, were kind and generous people.

One dark thought managed to seep its way into Meiko's mind no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. 'Maybe I should just let President Sukone kill me. All my troubles would be taken away with one shot.'

She frowned and berated herself for thinking such thoughts. She had been thinking them for a few months and had no idea how to stop them. She had to remind herself that the country would be crushed into dust if she died. Kaito wouldn't have been able to handle the stress of Vocalian politics.

Night was falling, so Meiko hurried back into the castle and into her room. She took off her red dress and put her pyjamas on. They weren't very royal, but she loved her pyjamas nonetheless. She slid into bed and lay awake for an hour before finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Aah!" Meiko sat up. She touched her cheek, wet from her cold sweat. She struggled to remember the nightmare that woke her up. Her memory of the dream returned to her in flashes. She remembered Kaito being shot, Ms Hatsune laughing in her face and Ms Sukone ruling over Vocalia, sending hundreds of people to their deaths.

She wiped her eyes to hide any evidence of her tears. She was determined to never let something as small as a dream overwhelm her. She got out of bed and changed into a frilly blue dress. It was Kaito's favourite dress. He bought it for her one day when they were shopping in Bplats.

She left the room and walked to the dining hall, where she ate a large breakfast of pancakes, cereal, wine and an an open sandwich. Her servants had looks of concern on their faces because she ate her breakfast silently. She was usually loud and rowdy.

"I-is everything alright, your highness?" one of the servants, a young, handsome man, asked. Meiko slammed her fists on the table and looked down at them. Her shoulders began to shake as she laughed.

The servants stared at her as if she were insane. "May I ask why you are laughing?" The handsome male servant asked.

"No reason," Meiko admitted. She continued eating in silence. After eating she wiped her mouth with a napkin and got out of her chair. She walked to the Throne Room.

Kaito was sitting in his throne, waiting for Meiko. When he saw her enter he smiled brightly and beckoned her over. Meiko stormed towards him like a raging bull. Kaito's smile faltered slightly, unsure why she was so angry.

"Where have you been the last couple of days?" Meiko asked him, an impatient look on her face.

"I've been travelling around the city, getting to know people," he replied proudly. Meiko sat in her throne. "I think we should do something about the high amount of homeless people in Crypton."

"Maybe."

"Some people can hardly afford dinner!"

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Maybe we should give homeless people some of our dinner."

Meiko tried not to laugh at Kaito's simple way of solving problems. "It's not that simple," she told him with a belligerent voice. She glared at him, causing him to frown.

"What can we do to help, then?" Kaito couldn't explain why he felt like he was walking on thin ice, fearful that the ground below him would break and envelop him in a glacial sea.

Meiko suddenly got out of her throne and stood in front of her husband. "How about you stop letting people take away my power?" She yelled, warm tears forming in her bronze eyes. "It's mine, dammit! No one can take it away from me!"


	12. Chapter 12- A Moment of Embarrassment

**Chapter 12- A Moment of Embarrassment**

"Wake up, Len," Teto whispered playfully. "We need to start getting ready to go to Vipperla." Len groaned and lightly pushed Teto away. Teto shook her head. "No, Len, you have to get up now."

Len slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What happened last night again?"

Teto giggled. "We had dinner and then Haku offered you some of Neru's sake. I'm sorry I didn't stop you. I had to carry you to bed. No, seriously! That's how drunk you were!"

Len scratched his head, pushed his blanket off and stood up. "Did I say anything embarrassing?" he asked. Teto blushed, stood up and crossed her arms.

"Of course you said something embarrassing, idiot!"

"What did I say?"

Teto's blush became brighter. "I don't have to tell you!" Len frowned at Teto, who averted her gaze. He grabbed her wrist and begged her to tell him.

Teto sighed. "You... you said you loved me." Len's eyes and mouth widened.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to say that, right?" Teto nodded before walking out of the room.

Len grabbed the collar of his shirt and smelled it. He was disgusted with the odour of his shirt, so he immediately let go of his collar.

He stood up and headed to the kitchen, where Neru, Teto and Haku sat and ate breakfast. When Neru and Haku saw him they chuckled. Len grabbed an apple from the marble countertop and sat with them, his face as red as a tomato.

"Do you still remember what happened last night?" Neru asked, trying her best not to roll on the floor laughing.

"Teto told me," Len confessed. Neru smirked.

"Were you telling the truth when you said-"

"No!"

Neru put her empty bowl in the sink and went to her room to pack a bag. After packing it she put on a pair of black denim shorts, a yellow t-shirt and a pair of dirty white sneakers.

When she returned to the kitchen, only Len was still there, helping himself to some cereal. Teto and Haku were both in the guest room, changing their clothes. Teto put her blankets in her bag.

"How long will it take for us to reach Vipperla?" Haku asked.

Teto mulled over a possible answer before replying. "If we leave in less than half an hour, we should make it to Vipperla by 7PM."

"Seriously?"

Teto nodded. "I hear it's a nice place." The two friends left the room with their bags. She was surprised that Neru had packed a bag as well. "Is she coming with us?" she asked Haku, who nodded and apologised for not telling her.

Len washed his bowl and placed it next to the sink. Neru grabbed her keys and opened the front door. The quartet of travellers walked through the hallway and into the elevator.

"What are you going to do once we reach Michibikidasu?" Haku asked Neru, who replied with a shrug.

"I'll have a look around. I don't think I'm ready to live there just yet."

The quartet left the building and advanced towards the forest outside of Otone. The sky was grey and foreboding, covered with dark clouds. Teto wished she could return to Voyak and its colourful buildings.

It took the group almost two hours to tread thought the gigantic forest. The walk was silent for the most part. Len and Teto were both too embarrassed to talk to each other.

Len finally broke the silence after they walked out of the forest. "Can I have something to eat?"

Teto nodded and opened her bag. She grabbed a packet of chips and tossed it to Len, who eagerly feasted on the chips. She smiled at him, causing him to blush.

"If we decide to live in Mitsujikai, what do you think you'll do?" Haku asked the rest of the group.

Len thought about the question. "It would be nice to go back to school. I left school last year to join The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee. I'd like to graduate."

"That sounds nice," Teto responded. "I left school early too. I don't think I'll go back, though. I'll probably get a job."

"You're good at fighting and saving lives, so maybe you should be a police officer."

"Maybe."

"I wanna own my own land!" Neru told the group as she strode forward. "I'd have to work really hard. If I decide to move to Michibikidasu, I'll probably start working as a bar singer. I've always wanted to."

"Why didn't you become one in the first place?" Haku asked.

"I... I never had the guts to. I need to get over my stage fright."

"Well, I want to learn some skills. I'd like to learn how to sing."

"Maybe we could become a singing duo," Neru suggested. Haku smiled. Neru looked down at the ground and blushed just like Len did.

The group continued talking about their hopes and dreams for the next half hour. Teto learned that Len wanted to become a politician when he grew up.

"Being a politician was great," she told him. "I didn't get much attention, but it was an interesting experience working behind the scenes. Maybe I can become a politician in Michibikidasu!"

"I doubt it," Len said bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teto glowered at Len, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do you really think the people there would let a fugitive and an outsider become a politician?"

Teto huffed and crossed her arms. She began taking large steps as she walked, as if she was trying to get away from Len.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind a bush was Miko, staring at the group of travellers through her binoculars. She didn't know how to feel about Ms Teto's betrayal. She always thought she was smart, so what made her make such a stupid decision?

Miko took a few steps to the right in order to get a closer look at the group. They were talking about something, but she wasn't sure what.

She reluctantly took a small metal ball out of her backpack. She pressed a button on the ball and threw it towards the group.

The travellers began coughing as a cloud of smoke was released from the ball. Miko smiled as they fell unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13- A Knife of Gratitude

**Chapter 13- A Knife of Gratitude**

"What the...?" Teto wondered aloud as she woke up. She was surprised to see that she was surrounded by grey stone walls with no windows. She was certain that she was underground. She was tied to a chair.

"I'm sorry I had to do what I did," Miko apologised. "I... I didn't want to lose my job, you see. You understand, right, Ms Teto?"

Teto glared at her and looked around for her friends, feeling almost vengeful when she realised that they were nowhere to be seen.

"If you try to escape, Miko'll kill your friends," Miko threatened. Teto knew that when Miko tried to hide her feelings of nervousness, she slipped into her old habit of referring to herself in third person. "Don't worry. They're safe and sound in another room."

"Why did you put me in a different room?" Teto asked, trying to remain civil enough to not spit in Miko's face.

"Miko was ordered to by President Sukone."

"Tell Tei to fuck off." Miko was unsure how to react to Teto's sudden and apathetic use of foul language.

"Why did you betray the president? You knew the consequences."

Teto didn't know how to answer her former friend, so she replied with another question. "Why did you betray me? I thought our friendship was stronger than your loyalty to Tei."

Miko shook her head. She began fiddling with her fingers, clearly conflicted. She wasn't used to arresting a friend.

"Mr Namine will be here soon to take you back to Hitsujikai."

"What time is it?" Teto asked.

Miko looked at her watch. "It's almost ten."

"AM or PM?"

"AM. I'm going to check on your friends, so wait here. Well, it's not like you can go anywhere."

Teto scowled at Miko and closed her eyes, suddenly very tired for some reason. She tried to fall asleep but was unable to. She eventually gave up and started staring at the door. She hated being in such an enclosed space. She wanted to be able to fly away with her new friends.

She wasn't able to explain why, but for some reason she wanted to save Len the most. She didn't know how to feel about him. Sometimes he was the most annoying, smug brat she had ever met, but sometimes he could be the sweetest, funniest and most friendly person she knew. She had only known him for five or six days, but she felt that they were already close.

* * *

In the other room, Miko grabbed Len's shoulders with extraordinary strength. He, like Teto, was tied to a chair.

"You have two choices," Miko told him. "If you let me kill you in front of Ms Teto, I'll release her, Neru and Haku, and pretend she escaped. If you don't, I'll send you and your friends to jail. If you have trouble deciding, remember that Tei is good at torturing people, whether it be for answers or punishment." Len frowned at Miko, who left the room to give him a few moments to think.

He thought about the short time he spent with Teto. He smiled at the memories and was saddened by the thought of never seeing her again, but at the same time he wanted to do what was best for her.

Len thought falling in love was something that would take time, but Teto changed his mind. Something about her was so undeniably cute and he honestly loved the feeling of being protected by her. He figured that now he should repay her by protecting her.

Miko came back as soon as he made a decision.

"I'll go with option 1," he told her.

"No!" Neru yelled at Len, who looked down. Tears dropped onto his lap. "Are you crazy?"

"Think about what you're doing!" Haku commanded.

"I want to do it," Len said, determination in his eyes. "I want to release Teto."

Miko left the room again and went to the room Teto was in. She untied her old friend and took her to Len.

"What are you doing?" Teto asked.

"You'll see," Miko replied cryptically. She opened the door to Len, Haku and Neru's cell, and pushed Teto to the ground. She took a knife out of her pocket and walked up to Len.

"Len's agreed to let me kill him and in return I shall let you escape," Miko informed Teto. "If you try to stop me from doing so, I'll kill you."

Teto burst into tears. She stood up, feelings of anger, fear and sorrow taking over her thoughts. "No! You can't do this to me! You can't die, Len!"

Len's eyes widened. Did he hear that correctly? He wanted to hear it again, but he knew he would never hear her sweet voice again.

Teto pushed Miko away from Len, causing Miko fall to the ground. Miko quickly got up and pushed her knife into Teto's chest. Len kicked Miko's legs so that she would fall again.

"I'm sorry things had to end this way," Miko apologised. "I just wanted..." she began to cry. She took her knife out of Teto's body before cutting the rope tying Len up.

Len rushed to Teto and held her chest up to his ear. "She's still alive!" he cheered. He was relieved to hear a heartbeat.

"There's a hospital a few hours away," Miko told him. "Miko's afraid Ms Teto might not make it." She cut Neru and Haku's ropes. "Am I not merciful? Go. Maybe you can save her. Your bags are upstairs."

Len picked Teto up. Miko led the group up a stairway to a room where Teto, Haku and Neru's bags were. Neru decided to carry Teto's bag since Len was occupied with carrying Teto.

Miko unlocked the door and allowed the quartet to leave. Haku thanked her despite having little reason to.

Len tried to put on a brave face as he ran up the road. It didn't take him long to stop running due to being exhausted.

He silently walked the rest of the way to the hospital. When he reached it, he swore he could see a holy light surrounding the hospital. He ran with Neru and Haku through the entrance and to the front desk.

"This girl's been stabbed in the chest. She needs immediate attention!"

The receptionist gave Haku a clipboard, a form and a pen. Haku told him that she didn't know much about Teto's medical background, causing him to sigh.

"I'll see what I can do," the receptionist said. He called the emergency department and told the person on the other side of the phone to bring a gurney.

A single nurse appeared with a gurney a few minutes later. She laid Teto on it and took her to the emergency department. Inside were two doctors and three other nurses.

One of the doctors had a look of disbelief on his face. "Is this the criminal Kasane Teto?"


	14. Chapter 14- A Room of White

**Chapter 14- A Room of White**

"We should at least treat her before we arrest her," one on the nurses suggested.

"What if we're the ones who get arrested for treating her?" The doctor pointed out. After a few moments of thinking he decided to help Teto. The surgery took several hours.

* * *

Haku and Neru went to sleep in the waiting room. Len couldn't sleep, though. He was too worried about Teto to do so.

Would she survive? What was he supposed to do if she died? He wasn't sure if he'd want to go to Michibikidasu. It would remind him too much of her.

His eyes were already dried from all the tears he had shed, so crying was no longer an option. He wondered how Neru and Haku managed to fall asleep. Haku was snoring, much to Len's amusement.

After a few minutes of moping, a male nurse appeared and asked if Teto's family was there. Len shook his head but told the nurse that he was the one who sent her in. The nurse was unsure if he should let Len in the Emergency Department to see Teto, but eventually decided to do just that.

"It's surprising that the patient has woken up already," the nurse said as he led Len to Teto's bed.

"Len!" Teto exclaimed elatedly. Len was grateful to hear her call him by his first name again. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," he replied as he walked over to Teto's bed and gently grabbed her hand. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I remember!" Teto raised her other hand as if she were about to slap Len, but refrained from hitting him. Her smile turned into a frown. "You shouldn't have let yourself be killed. If you didn't do that, I wouldn't be in this hospital."

"I'm sorry," Len apologised. He never thought about it that way, but how was he supposed to know what was going to happen?

"It's okay. I am thankful that you were willing to end your life to help me escape. Thank you."

Neru and Haku slowly entered the room. "It's great to see you alive, Teto," Neru said. Haku simply beamed at Teto. "What did they do to you?" Neru asked.

"I don't know," Teto answered. "I think they stitched my chest up or something."

"Now I feel bad. I don't think I'll ever be able to do what Len did."

"There is something you can do, though," Haku said in a thoughtful voice.

"And what's that?" Neru asked.

"Go on a date with me."

Haku almost giggled at Neru's shocked face. "Are you sure you want to?" Haku nodded. Neru blushed. "W-well, why would I want to go on a date with you? Don't be stupid!"

Haku smirked. "Cut the act, Neru. Please?"

Neru sighed. "One date." Haku's smirk became a genuine smile as she hugged Neru, whose face became redder than before.

"So what's going on with you two?" Haku asked Teto and Len, who let go of each other's hands.

"Nothing," Len lied.

"When and where is the date going to be?" Neru asked.

"We'll have it in Vipperla," Haku answered.

"Okay. I don't have anything nice to wear, though. Maybe I could buy something in Vipperla."

The doctor walked in and told the group some bad news. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you, Kasane Teto, on charges of treason and harbouring a fugitive."

"I-I'm not Kasane Teto," Teto lied. "I know I look like her, but my name is, uh, Ooka Miko."

The doctor raised one of his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"How dare you accuse someone, who's going through enough pain as it is, of treason! Are you trying to kick me when I'm down?"

"I apologise. By the way, you should be ready to leave the hospital by tomorrow morning. You've recovered from your wound rather quickly."

"Can we sleep here at the hospital?" Len asked. "My friends and I don't have anywhere to stay."

"You may stay in the waiting room so long as you keep quiet," the doctor replied. "But for now you need to let Ms Ooka get some rest."

Len nodded and walked out of the room with Neru and Haku. Len gave a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was see Teto get arrested again.

* * *

"Can I go now?" Teto asked.

The doctor nodded. "Here are your clothes." Teto rushed into the bathroom to get changed. When she finished changing she gave one of the nurses her hospital gown and left the room.

She greeted her friends happily and picked up her bag. She took out her map to see where she was. When she knew where to go to get to Vipperla, the quartet of travellers exited the building.

"Are you hungry?" Teto asked Len, who shook his head.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat today."

"Why not?"

"I...I...I was so worried about you that I lost my appetite."

"That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard," Neru interjected. "What are you trying to do?"

Len blushed and tried to concentrate on the road ahead of him. The group began walking towards Vipperla in silence.

The silence made Haku feel uneasy. She could see some chemistry between Len and Teto, but was worried that the silence meant they were unlikely to become a couple. Their fights frustrated her to no end, and she honestly wanted them to shut up and get together.

Haku eventually broke the silence. "I wonder what Vipperla looks like."

"I've never been there, but apparently there's a big building in the middle with smaller buildings surrounding it. The big building's supposed to be where the local government enforces laws and communicates with other cities and towns."

"Interesting. Is it a city or just a town?"

"It's a city. Oh, and I hear that in front of the city there's a huge park with a big lake and everything. Vipperla's not as big as Hitujikai, but it's pretty damn big."

The group of friends began to take in the beautiful scenery. The trees were tall and had green leaves as deep in colour as emeralds. Teto couldn't wait to see Vipperla for herself.


	15. Chapter 15- A Conversation of Motivation

**Chapter 15- A Conversation of Motivation**

Iroha ordered her favourite drink, a Catnip Rainbow. The catnip somehow helped her relax and she loved the different colours of the drink, which was red at the bottom, green in the middle and purple at the top.

"How many of you are allowed to drink alcohol?" She asked her team. The team was in a small bar, lit by little yellow lanterns. The night air was cool.

"I can't," Piko told Iroha

"Neither can I," IA added.

"What do you want, Gumi?"

"I'll have a simple margarita," Gumi replied.

Lily and a redheaded woman named Miki told Iroha that they didn't want any drinks. Piko ordered some cola and IA ordered some lemonade.

When they received their drinks the group sat down at a table. IA had one question she wanted to ask, but was afraid she'd get into trouble if she asked it. She eventually decided to ask the question.

"What was your life like before you joined the army?"

Iroha almost spit the liquid in her mouth. She wasn't used to answering such questions. "I was taking some classes. You see, when I started elementary school, my brain was like the brain of a three year old. I struggled in school because I developed at a slower rate to my peers.

"I somehow managed to graduate, but I felt that I needed to redo school, so I took some classes and my teacher thought I should be a soldier, so she enlisted me in the army."

"Well, I was always interested in weapons," Miki said with a sadistic expression on her otherwise cute face. "I used to be a member of the Girl Scouts of Vocalia. One day we learnt how to deal with weapons and that's when I knew I was destined to serve my country as a soldier."

"That's interesting," IA said. "There was a shortage of soldiers, so I was kind of... What's the word?"

"Conscripted?" Iroha suggested.

"I think that's it!" IA gave Iroha a cheerful smile.

"I was conscripted as well," Lily told the team. "Before that I was in a band. I'm a singer, you see."

"I joined the army because I wanted to see the technology used in combat," Piko said. "It's really fascinating. All we've got back home are old computers."

Gumi took a sip of her margarita before contributing to the conversation. "One of my friends was murdered by the Utaunos government. I swore I'd avenge him and joining the army was the best way to do it."

Everyone else in the group stared at Gumi, unsure how to react. Gumi herself regretted making the mood of the night depressing.

"What are you going to do when this war is over?" Piko asked the team in an attempt to change the direction of the conversation. "I'll probably go back to school."

"I want to make weapons," Miki told him. "Especially guns. I like guns. Grenades would be fun to make too."

"It's likely that I'll work as tech support," Gumi admitted, her voice dripping with disdain. She looked down at her drink. "If I do well in that, maybe I can get a better job. I hate dealing with people who don't know how to use a damn computer."

"I'll go back to work," IA said. "I used to work at a clothes store. I was a sales assistant. It was surprisingly fun."

"How the hell did someone like you get a job?" Lily asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? I was asked questions and I answered them good!"

Lily shrugged and attempted to ignore IA's terrible grammar. "What about you?" She asked Iroha.

"Me?" Iroha questioned. "I...honestly don't know what I'll do. I'll probably fight in other countries." She suddenly and unexplainably wanted to cry. Maybe she was getting tired of being a soldier.

* * *

Iroha put her arm speakers on before checking the other members of her team. She felt as if she'd gone through this routine a thousand times.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked. She heard Gumi say yes through her speakers. The other soldiers simply nodded.

The sky was bright blue and dotted with a few fluffy clouds. The air was warm but the breeze was cool. Iroha's team was inside a trench.

It had been two days since Iroha had had that interesting conversation with her team. She still hadn't gotten over the overwhelming feeling of sorrow she felt when she thought about fighting in other countries. She didn't know why, though. She thought she was used to fighting. It was second nature to her.

Iroha crawled up to the edge of the trench, aiming her speakers at the trench on the other side. She saw a head pop up and pushed a button on the speaker.

Sound waves were released from the speaker with a force so strong they pushed the enemy soldier back. Iroha's main area of expertise was defence, so she found her arm speakers quite useful.

Lily shot a man who came out of the trench. Piko exploded one part of the enemy trench with his mortars.

"I've run out," he admitted.

"You weren't supposed to use them all at once!" Iroha yelled. She pointed to a gun with her speaker and told Piko to use it.

Piko reluctantly picked up the gun and aimed it at the enemy trench. He saw an Utauloid and shot her. The soldier fell back into the trench.

Piko ducked and held his gun to his chest. He looked up and was surprised at the serious look on IA's face as she shot an enemy. Piko noticed that her calm expression faltered slightly after killing someone.

Piko tried to shoot a few more soldiers but missed. He cursed and hid inside the trench again. He reloaded his rifle and wished it held more ammunition.

IA climbed on top of the ground in front of the trench, her gun still in her arms. Iroha noticed what she was doing and climbed up to where she was.

"You're not supposed to leave the trench yet!" She yelled. Before she could drag IA down she hears four gunshots. She looked down at her chest and saw that her shirt was covered in blood. Her left arm was also covered in blood. She looked at IA, who fell to the ground first.

Iroha looked up at the sky, trying to accept her fate. She'd never been shot in the chest before.

She finally released the tears she'd been keeping in her eyes for the last two days. She didn't want things to end this way. Who would?

"I-I'm sorry," IA apologised breathily.

Iroha wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but she lacked the energy to form words. She slowly closed her eyes and let the darkness of death envelope her.


	16. Chapter 16- A King of Blue

**Chapter 16- A King of Blue**

Miko bowed in front of President Sukone, struggling to ignore the strong smell of her president's perfume. She had no idea why it smelt like cucumbers.

"Where are Teto and Len-chan?" Ms Sukone asked, a frighteningly happy expression on her face.

"They...uh, they died," Miko lied. "Miko is very sorry."

Ms Sukone stood up and slapped her. "They were your responsibility!"

"M-Miko knows. Miko wants to make it up to you." Miko gently touched her cheek. She was overcome with memories of her parents hitting her. She wanted to cry. She remembered how her parents always yelled at her when she cried.

She remembered running away for the fifth time. It took her that many times to finally escape. She had walked all the way to Hitsujikai and when she arrived there she was on the verge of starving to death.

She remembered Ms Teto's concerned face when she saw her sitting on the city pavement. It was a rainy night, so Ms Teto offered to let Miko stay at her house.

Miko remembered when Ms Teto introduced her to President Sukone, begging for her to give her a home. Ms Teto told the president that she would find out if Miko had any useful skills. Miko turned out to be good at making spyware, so President Sukone gave her a job and a home.

Miko didn't know who she should thank more- Ms Teto or Ms Sukone? She felt guilty about arresting Ms Teto, but she wanted to remain loyal to her president.

"You are under arrest," Ms Sukone told Miko. "You shall be in prison for three months before being executed."

"W-why?" Miko asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You didn't do your job perfectly, so you must be punished!"

Miko tried to break free from the arms pulling her downstairs to the dungeon. She kicked and screamed, but was unable to release herself from the arms of the guards.

She transformed into her wolf form and began biting the guards. She escaped the castle and ran as fast as she could through the streets.

She felt several pricks in her back and fell to the ground. She should have remembered that President Sukone had guards with tranquillisers in case a chimera tried to assassinate her.

Miko gave up on trying to keep her eyes open. She fell unconscious and dreamed about a loving family who protected her from all dangers.

* * *

Kaito woke up and was almost blinded by the sun shining through his window. He looked next to him to find that Meiko had already woken up and left the room.

He sighed. He didn't know what went wrong between them. She refused to talk to him. He only tried to help. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

Kaito got changed into a grey suit and left the room with another sigh. He hated the itchy fabric of the suit, but wanted to appear serious and responsible in front of his wife.

He saw Meiko in the dining hall and attempted to make polite conversation with her, failing miserably.

"The weather's pretty good today, isn't it?" He asked, smiling at her. Meiko shrugged and continued eating.

Kaito grabbed a plate of toast with eggs and bacon on top. "What did I do wrong, Meiko?"

"You tried to take away some of my power," Meiko told him after half a minute of silence. She pushed an olive on her plate back and forth with her fork.

"I just wanted to help."

"We'll you can't! You can't do anything!" Meiko stood out of her chair and quietly left the room.

Kaito was determined to prove Meiko wrong, so he hurried to the conference room. Inside were several men and women who were also in suits. In the middle of the room was a large round table made of steel. The council was sitting at the table.

"G-good morning, your highness," one of the women greeted him, surprise evident in her voice. "Do you mind if I ask you why you're here?"

Kaito nodded. "I want to help make some political decisions. What's happening around the country?"

"Well, we are currently winning against Utaunos, but there are rumours circulating around the country that the Utaunos Military is creating a powerful bomb."

"I suggest we destroy Utaunos Castle with our nuclear weapons," one of the men said.

"We absolutely cannot risk committing war crimes!" another man yelled. "What'll happen of we lose this war? We'll be arrested, that's what!"

"I agree with Mr Hiyama," the woman said. "It's too big a risk. I'd personally prefer winning with as few deaths as possible."

"What do you think, your majesty?" Mr Hiyama asked. "I suggest we send someone in to discover the Utaunos Military's strengths and weaknesses."

"That's a great idea!" Kaito told Mr Hiyama cheerfully. Mr Hiyama smiled and looked at the papers in his hands.

"Polls indicate that Hatsune Miku is more popular than Queen Meiko. How can we make Meiko popular again?"

"That's a tough one," the woman said, her chin resting on the palm of her hands. "What do you think we should do, Mrs Yuzuki?"

Mrs Yuzuki pondered the question for a moment or two. "Well, Ms Luo, perhaps we should improve on Meiko's image. We could give her a televised makeover and make her act more friendly towards the public."

"I'll take Meiko on a date," Kaito suggested. "It should make her seem more romantic."

"Excellent idea, your highness," Ms Luo complimented her leader.

The door opened, making everyone in the room jump in shock. Meiko entered the room with a scowl on her face.

"What on earth are you doing here, Kaito?" She asked.

"I came here to make important political decisions!" Kaito told her, crossing his arms for emphasis.

"You can't make such crucial decisions."

"I just made two decisions and this council thinks they're great!"

"Like what?"

Kaito told her the events that had taken place in the meeting. Meiko averted her gaze and apologised to him for saying that he couldn't do anything. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Are things okay between us now?" Kaito asked. Meiko nodded and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Everyone in the room suddenly heard an exploding sound outside the room. Kaito and Meiko left the room to see what happened. They soon saw that a large chunk of the palace had collapsed.

"What the-" Meiko began but was interrupted by yet another explosion that pushed her and Kaito into a wall.

Kaito closed his eyes and never opened them again. Meiko took hold of his burnt hand and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.


	17. Chapter 17- A Date of Change

**Chapter 17- A Date of Change**

Vipperla was even bigger than Teto imagined. The government building towered over the quartet of travellers and the lights inside the building lit up the night sky like hundreds of little stars.

Surrounding the large building were, just as Teto expected, many smaller buildings. They, just like the government building, were made of concrete and had many windows. There were mansions that surrounded the ring of buildings.

The park in front of the city was as big as three soccer fields. Some areas of the park had gardens filled with exotic plants in a wide range of colours.

It took the group of travellers a total of three and a half days to reach Vipperla, much longer than Teto thought it would, but she felt that it was worth it.

The travellers spent the next half hour walking though the park and to a small hotel next to a bank. The hotel looked cheap, so the group walked in.

"How much do four rooms cost for one night?" Neru asked the receptionist.

"39,460 yen," he told her. The friends counted the money they owned and were disappointed to discover that they couldn't afford four hotel rooms, two outfits for Haku and Neru, and dinner for their date.

"We'll stay for one night in two rooms," Len said. The man nodded and gave them a key. A woman appeared and showed them their rooms.

The walls were covered in yellow floral wallpaper. There were two beds per room. The beds looked comfortable with their fluffy pillows and green quilts.

"Who's going to spend the night with who?" Teto asked.

"I'll share a room with Haku," Neru said. Haku nodded in agreement.

"B-but that means I'll have to share with Len!"

Len grinned. Teto sighed. "Fine," she whispered. The group dropped their bags in their respective rooms and brought their remaining money with them out of the hotel.

They explored the many shops. Haku found an inexpensive but nonetheless beautiful purple dress that made her red eyes stand out. It had sequinned straps and reached her knees. She bought a pair of silver heels and a matching purse.

Neru found a golden halter-neck dress and a pair of matching heels. She also bought a shiny golden purse.

"Where shall we have our date?" Neru asked.

"Let's have it in the park, " Haku suggested. The group of friends went back to the hotel, where Neru and Haku got changed into their new dresses.

Neru and Haku walked to the park. Haku grabbed her date's hand. Neru blushed and broke out of Haku's grasp.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked with concern in her voice.

"N-nothing!" Neru lied as she grabbed Haku's warm hand. She was determined not to let her easily embarrassed personality ruin the date.

The couple sat at a park bench and talked for the next twenty minutes. Neru talked about what her life would be like if she was a singer and Haku listened to everything she said.

"I'd live in a big house and... I'm sorry if I've been talking about myself too much."

"It's okay," Haku replied with a smile. "I like listening to you."

Neru blushed again. "Don't say things like that, you...!" She refrained from continuing her sentence. "T-that is... thank you. How about we have a bite to eat?" Haku nodded happily.

The couple left the park and walked around town, looking for a cheap restaurant. They eventually found a restaurant called 'The Little Dipper'. They were taken to a table by the Maître d, who gave them a menu each.

The seats had red velvet cushions that matched the walls. The table was made of a material that almost looked like gold.

"What are you going to have?" Haku asked Neru, who looked down at her menu.

"I don't know," Neru admitted. Haku smiled at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Haku frowned. Something was clearly wrong with Neru. A waiter came to the table and asked what the two wanted.

"Do you have any recommendations?" Haku asked.

"Well, the Lovers' Special is very-" the waiter began.

"We're not lovers!" Neru shouted, her face as red as a fire truck. Everyone in the room fell silent and stared at her. She gulped. "S-sorry. I mean, uh..." Her eyes were brimming with tears. She stood up and ran out of the restaurant, Haku running after her.

The air was now cool from the night, the moon obscured by a large grey cloud. The sky was deep blue in colour.

Neru wanted to die. She had ruined everything. She hated embarrassing herself in front of Haku. She slapped herself and almost choked on her tears.

"What's going on?" Haku asked her date.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date," Neru apologised as she wiped away her tears. "You probably hate me now."

Haku shook her head and rested her hand on Neru's shoulder. "You didn't answer my question. You're acting like you did when..."

"Like I did when what?"

Haku sighed. "You're acting like you did when we stopped being friends."

"I just... it's all so embarrassing. I've never been on a date before."

"Neither have I. I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"Are you kidding me? I'll never stop loving you!" Neru took a step away from her date. "I mean..."

Haku gently held Neru's chin and pulled her head up. She leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. Neru shivered. Haku grinned while blushing. Neru's lips tasted like apricots, though Haku wasn't sure why.

Neru's heart was beating a thousand times per second. She caressed Haku's cheek and kissed her back. Haku wrapped her arms around the blonde girls' shoulders and pulled her closer. They comfortably stayed in the same position for a few seconds. Neru could hear Haku's heart beating in time with her own.

Neru eventually broke out of Haku's arms. "Thank you," she whispered.

Haku laughed. "There's no need to thank me. Let's go back and order some food."

Neru nodded and walked back inside the restaurant. She sat in her seat again and looked at the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" a waiter asked.

"We'll have the Lovers' Special," Neru told him. When the food arrived, the couple ate happily.

"That was delicious," Haku said while smiling. She and Neru were both full, so they turned down dessert. They left the restaurant and walked to their hotel.

"How was the date? Teto, who was standing outside Neru and Haku's room, asked.

Neru blushed for the hundredth time that evening. "It was unforgettable."


	18. Chapter 18- A Culture of War

**Chapter 18- A Culture of War**

The air was hot and humid when Teto woke up. She soon discovered that Len was still asleep, so she saw no harm in changing her clothes.

Len wiped his eyes before stretching his arms and sitting up. He looked around the room and widened his eyes when they fell on Teto. He blushed and looked away. Teto covered her body with her clothes.

"Don't look!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" Len responded as he turned away from Teto, who finished changing and opened the fridge. The girl took a small carton of milk and closed the fridge door. She poured some cereal into a bowl and poured some milk over the cereal.

She quickly ate her breakfast before putting the bowl in the sink. She walked back to her bag and grabbed one of her hair ties, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"Are you done yet?" Len asked from underneath his sheets.

"I finished changing a while ago," Teto answered with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Len sat up and got out of bed. He helped himself to breakfast, complaining about the lack of bananas in the tiny little kitchen.

Teto put yesterday's clothes in her bag and zipped the bag up. "Are you ready to go?" She asked. Len nodded.

They exited the room and knocked on Neru and Haku's door. Both girls had gotten dressed and were ready to leave for Frala.

The quartet of travellers gave the receptionist their keys and left the hotel. They silently walked through the city until they reached a dirt road.

"What's Frala like?" Teto wondered aloud as the group continued walking up the road.

"Oh, I know!" Neru replied. "I read that Frala's a town that's different from other Utauloid towns. The people there speak a different language and have a different culture to the rest of Utaunos.

"Why's that?"

"Well, during the Musean War, a country called France took over a part of Utaunos."

"That's interesting. I remember learning about the Musean War at school."

"I never learnt about it," Len admitted. "Why did it take place?"

"I learnt that it happened because France wanted to spread their culture and beliefs around the world," Haku told the boy.

"No, it happened because the French government wanted power, so they brainwashed their people into thinking that the war was France's way of spreading their culture around the world," Teto corrected Haku.

"Really? My teacher never taught me that. Has my teacher or your teacher been lying?"

Teto shrugged. The next two hours were silent, with the exception of bird calls and the sound of footsteps on the dirt.

Haku eventually broke the silence with a question that had been bothering her for the last ten minutes. "How are we going to get jobs when we reach Michibikidasu? The people there might not let us apply for jobs."

"Why wouldn't they?" Neru asked.

"We'd technically be illegal immigrants," Teto answered.

"Good point."

"It'll be hard raising enough money for a house."

"If I become a singer, I'll get enough money no problem!"

"And what'll happen of you don't become a singer?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neru asked with a hostile voice. "Are you trying to crush my dreams?"

"I'm just telling you to be realistic!" Teto yelled.

"Don't you think Neru is capable of building a singing career?" Len asked accusingly.

"Don't put words in my mouth! And what are you doing picking Neru's side?"

"Shut up!" Haku yelled. The rest of the group stared at her, causing her great embarrassment. "Please stop fighting."

The rest of the walk to Frala was silent. The quartet of travellers finally arrived at their destination during sunset.

Frala was a charming little town with houses made of brimstone, with thatched roofs and small windows.

The air was fresh and the grass was bright green. At the far end of the town was an intimidating concrete building that contrasted with the old-fashioned town.

Teto sighed and looked at her map. A man walked over to the group and asked them a question, but the friends could not understand what he was saying.

"Um... we're looking for a hotel," Teto told the man, who raised his eyebrow. She put her hands together and placed them on her cheek as if she were sleeping.

The man grinned and made a gesture for the group to follow him. They did so and he took them to wide building around the corner.

The man entered through the front doors. He pointed to himself and said, "Kevin." The group nodded in unison.

"Teto," Teto said. The rest of the group told Kevin their names. Kevin showed the two rooms. Teto and Haku agreed to sleep in the same room, while Len and Neru agreed to share the other room.

The friends walked into their respective rooms and put their bags next to the beds. Len collapsed onto his bed.

"Why did you take my side?" Neru asked.

"What do you mean?" Len replied.

"Well, I thought you'd agree with Teto on everything."

"Why?"

Neru sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"I just think you should let her know how you feel. Arguing with her isn't going to do that."

"It's that obvious, huh?"

Neru nodded. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"I'll get rejected. I just know it."

"You don't know that. Look at me, for example. I don't know what Haku sees in me. I thought for sure she hated me, but I was wrong. She stopped hating me a long time ago."

Len slipped the covers over his body and tried to fall asleep, thinking about Neru's wise words.


	19. Chapter 19- A Piece of Propaganda

**Chapter 19- A Piece of Propaganda**

Teto frowned at a poster in the hallway. On it was a caricature of King Kaito, portraying him as a monstrous dictator with a whip in his hand. Beneath him were what appeared to be slaves. Teto showed the rest of the group the poster.

"I may be against King Kaito, but even I wouldn't draw him like that!" Len told his friends. He looked around the hallway and noticed that there were more posters.

One poster had a picture of several Utauloid soldiers. At the top were the words 'Experience the glory of serving Utaunos'. Another poster had the words 'Defeat the scourge of Vocalia!'

The morning was much cooler than the previous one. Teto shivered but didn't complain. She had dropped her bag outside her room and was waiting for the others in her group to get ready to leave.

Kevin walked up to the group and rubbed his thumb against his fingers, asking the group for money in return for having two hotel rooms. Teto grabbed her skirt and turned some of the material over to represent the fact that she had no money. Kevin frowned and placed his hand over his face.

"Bonjour, tout le monde!" A deep and threatening voice shouted cheerfully. Everyone in the hallway turned around to see a burly man walk towards them.

The man was much taller than most people and had very thick limbs. One of his beefy hands held a large knife with a jagged edge. This man had eerily pale skin.

Another man walked out from behind the man. This man was the first man's opposite, with his petit stature, chocolate skin and bony limbs. Despite this he looked just as threatening as the large man. He had a pistol in his right hand.

Next to the small man was a curvaceous woman with tanned skin and curly red hair. She had two shiny swords in her hands. She looked as if she were about to spit at someone.

The man made a gesture similar to the one Kevin used when he wanted the quartet of travellers to pay him. Kevin was petrified.

"Who are these guys?" Teto asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me they're not welcome," Len replied, tightening his hands until they became fists.

The large man grabbed Kevin by his collar and held him up against the wall. He smiled before presumably ordering money.

The man was surprised to feel a cold hard object hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Teto holding her tail. He punched her, causing her to fall to the ground.

Len poked the man underneath his arms. The man dropped his knife and Len quickly grabbed it from the floor.

The small man aimed his gun at Len. Neru pushed the gun out of his hands. Haku attempted to punch the man but tripped over her own feet.

Neru stepped backwards in order to dodge the woman's swords, which she swung around like elephant trunks. Teto stood up and pushed Neru away from the swords.

The large man pushed Len to the ground with a smirk. He then proceeded to kick the boy while the woman and the other man laughed.

Teto grabbed the knife and pushed it into the large man's leg. The man responded by grabbing his leg and howling in pain. He took the knife out and dropped it to the floor.

The woman tried to cut Len with her swords, but Len rolled away from her. The woman managed to scrape one of her swords against Len's legs. Len screamed and clutched his legs.

Haku picked up the small man's gun and aimed it at the large man. The man huffed and walked out of the hotel, followed by the other bandits.

Teto picked Len up and held him like a groom would hold his bride. "Are you okay?" She gently asked. Len smiled, nodded and caressed Teto's cheek.

Teto blushed when Len leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. She was so shocked that she almost dropped him. Len's cheeks were red but he looked relatively calm.

"W-why did you do that?" Teto asked.

"I... I really like you, Teto," Len answered her.

"Are you drunk? Is this because I said your first name?"

Len shook his head. "I liked you before that weird girl arrested us."

"B-but why?"

Len shrugged, though this time Teto didn't scold him for doing so. The girl didn't know what to think. She considered slapping some sense into him but felt that what he said was true. "I've never heard someone say they like me before."

"Merci," Kevin presumably thanked the group, interrupting Len and Teto's conversation. He made a few gestures that told them that they didn't need to pay him anymore. Teto bowed in gratitude.

The group grabbed their bags and waved goodbye to Kevin, who smiled and waved back. They left the hotel with smiles on their faces.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Teto asked Len, who replied with a nod.

"Where are we going now?" Len wondered aloud as he followed Teto.

"Our next destination is Hatsutochi."

"Isn't that where you were born?" Teto nodded. "Now that I think about it, you've only told me only a little bit about your family."

"I'll tell you more about it when we reach our destination."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"You'll find out a lot about my life when you meet my mum. I hope she still runs the orchard."

"Haku, can I ask you something?" Neru asked. Haku nodded. "What... What do see in me?"

Haku was speechless, unsure about why she liked Neru so much. "I don't know. You're pretty cute."

"That's it? I'm not even cute!"

"Yes you are. I... I like it when you blush. And... you're really nice to me now."

"Thanks," Neru said, giving Haku a blush in return for her compliments.

"I look up to you too, you know. You've always been smarter and better at singing than me."

"Stop it!"

"Did I say something wrong?"

Neru walked in silence, causing Haku great discomfort. Len and Teto looked at each other, confused as to what made Neru yell at Haku.

"She's probably just embarrassed," Len whispered in Teto's ear. He tried to hide his excitement. He couldn't wait to find out more about the girl he loved.


	20. Chapter 20- A Memory of Grief

**Chapter 20- A Memory of Grief**

Hatsutochi was largely made up of farmland. Outside most buildings was a farm and there were 50 or so buildings in the town. Half of the buildings were small houses.

On the left side was a several-story building being constructed. It looked similar to the government building in Vipperla and the large building in Frala. Teto frowned. What happened to the pleasant town she grew up in?

Neru, Haku and Len quietly followed Teto to one of the houses. Teto knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

It was opened by a woman with long crimson hair. She smiled and asked Teto to come inside. Her smile faltered when she saw Teto's friends, but she allowed them to come inside as well.

"Mum, this is Neru, Len and Haku," Teto introduced her friends.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs-" Len began.

"Call me Mrs Kasane," Teto's mother told him. "What is your family name?"

"Kagamine."

"Mine's Akita," Neru added.

Haku joined the conversation by saying, "My family name's Yowane."

"Well, then," Mrs Kasane said anxiously. "Would you like something to drink?"

Neru, Haku and Len shook their heads. Teto told her mother that she wanted some tea. Mrs Kasane nodded and turned her kettle on.

"So where's Dad?" Teto asked. Her mother gulped and looked away, asking Teto why she was there. "I'm going to Michibikidasu with my friends."

"Why would you want to go to such a place? I thought you were happy in Hitsujikai. Why haven't you sent me a letter in months?"

"I... I got into a bit of trouble, so I have to leave the country."

"What did you do, Kasane Teto?" Mrs Kasane glared daggers at her daughter.

"She saved me from being killed by President Sukone," Len explained.

"You ought to have been killed," Mrs Kasane said as her glare moved from Teto to Len. "Why'd you have to drag Teto into your problems?"

"President Tei is a monster who tried to kill Len because he refused to marry her," Teto said defiantly. "It was my decision to save him."

Mrs Kasane poured some hot water into a cup and added a tea bag. She sighed in a way that indicated that she sighed often.

"Do you and your friends need a place to stay for the night?" She eventually asked.

"That'd be great," Teto said. "Thanks. Oh, and you haven't told me where Dad is yet." Mrs Kasane gulped again and lowered her head. "He isn't dead, is he?"

Mrs Kasane shook her head. "No, but he is missing. I think I need some tea as well."

"Where do you think he went?"

"I remember him writing something quickly in our room. He seemed to be on edge, so I didn't ask any questions. He left the house and I never saw him again. He sent me a letter yesterday from an undetermined place, telling me that he was okay. Then again, the mailman looked somewhat suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, He wasn't in the usual Hatsutochi mail delivery uniform. he wore a uniform with the Utaunos National Emblem. I think he worked for the President."

"Dad's likely to be dead. The letter was probably fake, written by someone else."

"That's what I suspected at first. I... I should show your friends where they're going to sleep tonight."

Mrs Kasane led the group to the guest room. It was relatively small but just large enough to fit two sleeping people. "I haven't got any sleeping bags," Mrs Kasane told the group. "Sorry. Teto and Ted weren't the type of people who had sleepovers."

"That's okay," Neru told Teto's mother.

"I've got a blanket," Len added. Mrs Kasane smiled and left the room with Teto. Teto opened her bag and took at her map.

"This should be our last stop," she said as she sat down at the table. "Mum, do you remember anything Dad might have said before he left?"

"He... he said that he couldn't find something," Mrs Kasane said. "He didn't specify what, though."

Teto frowned. "Mum, can I ask you something?" Her mother nodded. "How do you know if you're in love?"

"Well, if you think about them all the time, and the very thought of them makes you blush, you're probably in love. Take Piper, for instance."

"Who's Piper?"

"Did... did I say Piper? Hehe. I meant to say-"

"Tell me the truth, Mum."

"He... was my first love. He was quite the rebel, and that's probably why I liked him so much."

"Why didn't you end up with Dad instead of him?"

"Piper died in a fight with a gang. That's what an official told me, anyway. I remember how his family forbade me from going to his funeral, though I don't know why. I was your age when he died."

"Do you really think he died from a fight?" Teto asked.

Mrs Kasane shook her head. "He used to say terrible things about the government. He said he wanted to overthrow the president and rule over Utaunos."

Teto stood up. "I think I've heard a lot today. I need some time to rest and take it all in."

"I left your room just as it was when you left."

Teto put her map back in her bag, picked her bag up and walked into her room. Her room still had pink walls and her bed was made up. It was as clean as it was when she left the house and her tall wooden wardrobe still stood.

Teto smiled, dropped her bag and slipped into bed. The sheets were cool but eventually warmed up. Teto closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but the thought of her father dying kept her awake.

How was he killed? Was he killed quickly and painlessly or did she suffer a slow and painful death?

What were his last thoughts? Did he think of Teto's mother? Teto desperately wanted to know the truth. Was he really killed by the government?

Teto's biggest fear at the moment was the death of Len. As much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to fall for him. She wondered if she really loved him or just thought she did because of his kiss. She balled her hand into a fist and rested it on her chest.

She finally fell asleep and was tortured by nightmares of her beloved Len dying. A single tear escaped her closed eyes and fell down her cheek.


	21. Chapter 21- A Leader of Teal

**Chapter 21- A Leader of Teal**

Miku had done what she'd wanted to do for years. She sat in what was left of the throne room. She smiled in victory.

Ms Kagamine entered the room. "How are you, President Hatsune?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Miku replied. "Where's your brother? I haven't seen him in days."

"I'm afraid to report that he's gone missing. Some people say a teenage girl snuck into his house. It is likely that he was kidnapped by an Utauloid agent."

"President Sukone used a teenager to do her bidding? How barbaric!"

"I can't help but wonder how someone managed to kidnap him when the Vocaloid government weren't able arrest us for speaking against the monarchy."

"It's easier to kidnap one person than arrest a huge group with over 20 members and countless followers."

"That's true. And King Kaito was weak." Ms Kagamine left the room.

Miku took a photo of her parents out of her pocket and smirked. They thought she couldn't do it. They thought she had a dark future ahead with no chance of success. She showed them.

Miku almost regretted killing them, but the knife was lying there waiting to be used, and if she hadn't done what she did she wouldn't have made the decision to set up The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee. After all, killing her parents made her very happy.

She had been thinking of changing the country after the suicide of Kagene Rei, but her parents told her that she wouldn't be able to change a thing.

She wondered why she wasn't arrested for murder, but she figured that she was beyond the country's laws. She was clearly meant to be the leader of Vocalia.

She held her chin up and laughed maniacally. She hadn't been the leader of the country for long, but she was already enjoying it. People respected her more and never questioned her actions.

Miku looked around her. The place could do with a bit of cleaning up. There was a hole in the wall that needed to be covered up and there was rubble all over the wooden floor. Two chandeliers had crashed to the ground.

Miku heard a knock on the door and ordered her guards to open it. A teenage girl with long red hair entered the room and was dragged up to the new ruler by two guards.

"What brings you here?" Miku asked.

"This young woman was caught crying for a long time," one of the guards explained.

"Why did you cry, sweetie?"

"My lover died."

Miku's eyes widened. She coughed, trying to forget Rei. "That's not a good reason to cry. You do realise the penalty for crying, right?" The girl nodded.

"I'll let you off with a warning because I'm a merciful person," Miku added. "But if you ever get caught crying again I shall let you choose how you are executed. Do you get the picture?" The girl nodded again. "What's your name?"

"Juon Kiku," the girl told Miku before being escorted out of the room. Luka entered the room at the same time Ms Juon left.

"I hear that President Sukone is planning an attack on Cryptonia," she informed Miku, who struggled to keep a smile on her face.

"When?"

"They are likely to attack us in a week or two."

"Where did you get this information from?"

"I have multiple sources."

"Spies?"

Luka nodded. "What shall we do?"

"I'll figure something out tomorrow. I'm too tired to make such bug decisions."

Luka smiled. "I've replaced one of my bridesmaids with you, by the way."

"How wonderful! I promise I'll make your wedding the happiest day of your life!" Miku clapped her hands together as she made her promise. "Who'd you replace?"

"Remember Meikane Kiru?"

"She's the woman who called me a freak. Of course I remember her! How did she react when you told her the news?"

"She looked very upset. She got angry and started crying."

"What a stupid reason to cry! You know what, she ought to be arrested for crying! Guards, bring her to me!"

Two of the guards nodded before exiting the room. Luka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Miku stood up and walked to her new bedroom. She changed into her teal jinbei and went to bed, feeling a sudden need to cry.

She didn't know what disturbed her happy, calm state, but it needed to be exterminated at all costs.

Perhaps she was worried about the war that had suddenly become her responsibility. She wasn't sure whether to praise or berate President Sukone for sending soldiers to kill King Kaito.

After a few minutes of thinking she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. She dreamed about Rei confessing his love for her. Another dream was about her parents congratulating her for her success as a leader.

The last dream she had before waking up was about Luka's wedding. Luka said, "I do," before grabbing a knife and stabbing her groom.

She didn't know why, but for some reason this dream made Miku smile the most. It reminded her of when she brutally murdered her rude mother and apathetic father.

She woke up with happy tears falling down her cheeks. She got up and changed into her grey shirt and black skirt.

She put her black boots on and left the room. She liked her black boots. They made her feel powerful, as if she could step on anyone she wanted without having to hear one complaint.

Miku walked to the dining hall, where she enjoyed a smorgasbord of expensive food. She was originally going to cut costs by buying cheaper things, but the food was so tempting she couldn't resist buying more.

She'd only been President for two days, but she was already used to living in a palace and being served food.

A woman with black hair reaching her thighs entered. "The members of King Kaito's council are in custody," she informed Miku. "What do you suggest I do with them?"

"Kill them any way you want!" Miku suggested.

"Very well, your highness."

"I am a president, not a queen."

"Yes, President Hatsune."


	22. Chapter 22- A Weapon of Mass Destruction

**Chapter 22- A Weapon of Mass Destruction**

Ted smiled for the first time in years. He was finally able to leave his mark on history. His soldiers were ready and so were his weapons. He couldn't wait to thank his president for giving him this opportunity.

Ted wondered if his mother would be proud of him if she heard about Ted's latest achievement. She never seemed to trust him despite being related to him. She constantly complained about his serious attitude and lack of empathy.

He knew his father would be proud of him. He always was. Ted wanted to see his parents again. He shook his head and frowned. No, he promised to never go back to that town full of hicks.

He hated Hatsutochi. He hated the constant smell of manure, the dissonance between the people's smiles and words, and how monotonous his life was there. He wasn't sure whether the town seemed fake or genuine to him.

"Are we ready to start?" A soldier asked him.

Ted responded with a nod. "Release the bombs," he commanded.

"Very well, sir."

* * *

It had only been a couple of days since she began living in her new house, but Luka already wanted to go back to her old little house. She liked living in an expensive home but missed the warm feeling she had when she entered the door of her small wooden house.

The people in her old district were much more friendly and cared more about her humdrum life than the people in the richer districts, who all seemed much too busy to ask her how her day was.

She wondered if the difference between the people from her new district and the people from her old district was connected to their wealth, though it could have been just a coincidence that they were of different socioeconomic statuses.

Luka looked at her watch as she waited for the meeting to end. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I suggest we send a spy in to assassinate President Sukone," a young woman said as she pushed her long blonde hair back. "Perhaps we could send a chimera like me." She gently stroked her cat ears.

"Interesting idea," Miku complimented her. "Luka, what do you think?"

Luka suddenly awakened from her stupor. "I... I doubt even the best spy in the country could escape President Sukone's surveillance. Why don't we try and reason with her? We could create a peace treaty."

"That's another interesting idea. I can't decide which idea is best."

"I don't think Ms Megurine's idea will work," a youthful man with strawberry blonde hair told Miku.

"And why not, Mr Hibiki?" Luka asked irritably.

"There's no use trying to reason with someone like President Sukone."

"That's an excellent point," Miku complimented Mr Hibiki, who smiled as if he won a prize. His smug attitude made Luka want to punch him in the face.

"Let's continue this meeting tomorrow," Miku suggested. "I'm in need of some food." Everyone else in the room nodded and left the room. Luka sighed.

"So how are things with Mr Kamui going?" Miku asked.

"Great," Luka lied through her teeth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth or I'll send you straight to jail."

Luka sighed again. "Gakupo and I had a fight."

"Why?"

"He keeps flirting with other women. It annoys me more than it should, because I know he'd never cheat on me, but I wish he wouldn't do such things."

"You're still getting married, right?"

"I hope so. Everything's been great between us until now."

"I don't think you deserve someone like him."

"Really?"

"You deserve someone who will look only at you." Miku closed her eyes and gave Luka a wide smile. "I can execute him, if you want. Anyone who makes someone unhappy doesn't deserve to live."

"No, I want him to live. Thank you for the offer, though."

Boom! The wall behind Luka collapsed. She picked Miku up and ran downstairs as fast as she could. Miku was more heavy than she expected, so the trip took longer than she thought it would.

An enemy soldier pointed a gun at Luka and Miku. Luka froze in fear and dropped Miku to the ground, standing in front of her.

"Don't you dare kill her!" Luka screeched. She took out her gun and shot the man. The soldier shot her in the chest before falling to the ground. Miku gasped and held Luka against her.

"Go to the garage downstairs," Luka whispered as she handed Miku her keys. "You'll find my car that can take you out of this place. It's the deep blue one, remember?"

"You can't die!" Miku yelled. "Who's going to make me smile everyday? Who's going to exchange secrets with me? Who's going to give me a reason to live?"

Luka's eyes closed, hiding any evidence that she was about to cry. Miku softly kissed Luka's forehead before standing up. Miku blinked in order to stop herself from bursting to tears.

She ran further down the stairs until she reached the garage. She quickly found Luka's car and unlocked the door. She slid into the front seat and turned the car on. She drove up to the huge garage door, which opened automatically after sensing the car's presence.

The routes outside the garage were hidden by a cave. Nobody would be able to see Miku leave the palace.

When she drove out of the cave she felt free. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than the palace which was beginning to fall apart.

Miku eventually stopped by a hotel. It was nighttime and the air was frigid. Miku shivered from the sudden warmth she felt when she entered the hotel.

"Is that Hatsune Miku?" The receptionist asked.

Miku shook her head. "No, my name is Kawaiine Kagami."

"You sure look a lot like President Hatsune. How can I help you?"

Miku suddenly remembered that she had no money on her. She smiled nervously as she backed out of the hotel.

She spent the night outside, feeling the most miserable she had felt in a long time, at least since Rei's suicide.

She felt guilty as well. She wanted to erase the past and forget the pain she'd caused everyone around her.

She finally let a tear slip down her cheek.


	23. Chapter 23- A City of Expectations

**Chapter 23- A City of Expectations**

Teto had never felt so disappointed on her life. She expected a place where nature and humanity harmonised, where people lived in traditional houses inhabited by the entire family.

In front of her was a huge city that would make the architects of Hitsujikai complain about how artificial it looked. Everything was grey. Even the clothes the people wore were mostly grey.

Len grabbed Teto's hand in hopes that she would break out of her shocked state. Teto, unlike before, didn't let go of Len's hand.

"So... this is Michibikidasu, right?" Haku asked nervously.

"What happened to the trees and koi ponds?" Neru wondered aloud.

"Are you sure we're not still in Utaunos?"

Teto slowly opened her bag and took out her map. She studied it carefully. She nodded her head.

"This is definitely the place," Teto told the group. The quartet walked through the city, looking for a place to stay. "We haven't got any more money, do we?"

Neru frowned. "How are we going to buy food?" She asked.

"Is something wrong?" A teenage girl with white hair that just reached her bottom interrogated the group. She carried several shopping bags.

"We don't have any money or a place to stay," Haku explained.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here. You can stay at my place for a couple of days if you need to."

"Thank you," Len said in gratitude. "Would your parents allow us to stay?"

The girl nervously nodded. As the group followed the girl to her house, Len asked her for her name.

"I'm Kageno Zoe, but you can call me Zoe," she replied. It didn't take long for the group to reach Zoe's house.

It was large and grey like the rest of the city, with a flat roof and concrete stairs that reached the front door.

The inside was in stark contrast to the outside. It had walls painted pale blue and had futuristic green furniture. Zoe led the travellers to the dining room and invited them to take a seat at the table.

"Are you on holiday or something?" She asked.

"Are there any security cameras?" Len replied with another question.

"Not that I know of."

"Well, we came here from Utaunos."

"Seriously? How'd you escape that wretched place?"

"We walked here."

"Apparently our prime minister wanted to take over Utaunos and free its people, but was too scared to do it because he heard that Utaunos had nuclear weapons! Do they really have nuclear weapons?"

"Well, the Utaunos military has many weapons at their disposal," Teto explained. "But they don't have many nuclear weapons, per se."

"Interesting. Is it also true that the leader of your country is a tyrant?"

Neru nodded and put her hand on Len's shoulder. "She tried to kill Len."

"Really? Wow! My mum said that I shouldn't believe the news so I was always skeptical."

"What's this city called?" Haku asked.

"This is Rakuen," Zoe explained. "I thought you already knew that."

"All we knew was that there is a place called Michibikidasu and that we needed to go there to escape from President Sukone. By the way, is there any chance that we could get a job here?"

"Well, my uncle runs a convenience store and he's looking for employees to help him. I could put in a good word if you want."

"Well, it's not the job I wanted, but it's a job nonetheless," Neru said before sighing.

"That's the spirit!" Haku exclaimed cheerfully as she put her arm around Neru's shoulders. Neru blushed and looked down at the white wooden floor.

Everyone jumped when they heard the front door open. A woman with short black hair entered the house.

The woman dropped her bags in surprise when she saw that there were strangers in her dining room.

"I didn't know you were having friends over, Zoe," she said, putting her hand over her heart.

"Mum, can they stay for a couple of nights?" Zoe pleaded.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please? Just until they can get their own house."  
"Are you telling me that you invited a group of homeless people? What did I tell you about homeless people?"

"You said that they were smelly and always wanted drugs. But these people aren't like that! They're only homeless because they sneaked out of Utaunos!"

Zoe's mother's eyes widened. "Oh my! Your friends can stay as long as they need to."

"Thank you," Teto said as she bowed. She was surprised that Zoe's mother had changed her mind so quickly, but was too grateful to question her about it.

Zoe's mother sat at the table. "So what was life like in Utaunos?"

"It was pretty good," Teto told her.

"Then why did you leave?"

The group took turns in explaining everything that happened since Tei tried to kill Len. Both Zoe and her mother listened carefully, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Now that I think about it, I don't want to go back to Otone," Neru admitted. "But I need to get all my stuff back."

"I'll go with you," Haku suggested.

"Thanks. Is there any place nearby where we can get some wigs? We might need to disguise. Oh, and we need some food for the journey."

"There's plenty of food in the pantry," Zoe's mother said. "Some of it might be old, but it should still be edible." Haku thanked her. Zoe stood up and took some food out of the pantry.

"How are we going to transport all of my things?" Neru wondered aloud.

"I'll empty my bag here and use it to carry your things," Haku proposed.

"You can use my bag too," Teto added.

Neru smiled and put the food from Zoe's pantry into her bag. Zoe showed the quartet of friends the guest room, in which the friends settled quickly.

Neru couldn't wait to get her things back, but she was nervous about getting caught. Haku noticed this and gave her a peck on the cheek. Neru smiled at Haku, happy to have the woman she loved accompany on her new journey.


	24. Chapter 24- A Distance of Ten Minutes

**Chapter 24- A Distance of Ten Minutes**

Neru desperately wanted to give up. She was tired and her arms felt like they were about to rip out of their sockets. Her black wig threatened to fall off her head. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"We're almost there," Haku comforted her, putting her hand on her shoulder. Neru tried her best to smile and continued walking.

"How long have we got to go until we reach Otone?" She asked.

"About ten minutes," Haku replied as she looked at the map.

"That's it?" Neru began running towards her destination, leaving Haku, who didn't have the energy to run, behind.

Haku's thoughts slowed her down. She wondered if Teto and Len got the job Zoe promised. She hoped Zoe's uncle would give her a job as well.

She sighed, doubtful that he would offer her a chance to work. Writing songs weren't something she could put on a résumé since she hadn't written any songs for professional singers.

An idea suddenly formed in her head. What if instead of singing with Neru she could write songs for her? She wasn't planning on working at a convenience store for long.

All of a sudden Haku felt that she had enough energy to run. She couldn't wait to tell Neru her idea.

She ran as fast as she could and reached Otone in about five minutes. Neru waited outside the apartment building and smiled when she saw Haku.

The duo entered the apartment without a hitch. They grabbed as many things as they could and shoved them into the bags. Needless to say, they couldn't fit everything in, even though they grabbed bags from the apartment and filled them with Neru's belongings.

Neru called her landlord and told him that he could sell everything in her apartment because she was no longer living there. The landlord naturally asked for an explanation.

"I... I'm leaving this town forever and I can't take everything with me. You can have everything I leave behind." Before the landlord could ask any more questions, she ended the call.

Neru and Haku walked out of the building. Their eyes widened when they saw that there were several guards lined up at the town's exit. They each had rifles in their arms.

"What should we do?" Haku whispered.

"We can leave through the forest over there," Neru replied, pointing at the trees behind the apartment building.

The couple walked to the other side of the building. They sneaked through the space between the building and another building to the forest.

There was one lone guard in the forest. Haku and Neru hid behind a tree with a thick trunk. Haku kneeled down and looked at the guard. The couple waited until the guard looked away before sneaking to another tree.

They repeated their actions until they were out of the guard's sight. They then proceeded to run through the forest. They looked around for a road and eventually saw the main road through the bushes.

Neru and Haku continued running until they became too tired to even walk. They dropped their bags and collapsed.

"How are we going to escape from the guards in the other towns?" Haku asked.

Neru thought about a possible answer. "We... we could pretend to be officials on government business."

"Won't they check what's inside our bags?"

"We could say that we're going to Hatsutochi and that we will stay there for a long time."

Neru and Haku used their idea until they reached Hatsutochi almost a week later. Instead of sleeping in the hotels or inns they slept behind buildings.

"What should we do now?" Neru asked. "We can't say that we're leaving the country."

"Hmm," Haku murmured. "We could say that we were sent to Michibikidasu to spy on its leader."

The couple walked up to the people guarding Hatsutochi and Haku told them the lie. Neru almost wanted to laugh at the guards for being so gullible, but instead she kept her mouth shut.

The duo knocked on Mrs Kasane's door. After a few seconds Mrs Kasane opened it and let them in.

"So, did you get your belongings back?" She asked in a friendly voice. Neru nodded. "How did you get past those guards?"

"We fed them lies," Haku replied.

"I wonder why they suddenly showed up. Does President Sukone not trust us?"

Neru shrugged her shoulders. "She probably sent guards here because she doesn't want people to escape from her, only to be killed," she replied. "Once we die, she has no power over us."

"Then why do the guards have guns?"

"Perhaps President Sukone wants to intimidate us."

"That may be. I'm sorry. You probably don't want me to talk about such upsetting things. Would you like some tea?"

Neru and Haku nodded in unison. After enjoying their tea they went straight to the guest room and got ready for bed. They lay down next to each other.

"I have an idea," Haku said softly.

"What?" Neru asked.

"Well, how about I write songs and you sing them?"

Neru sat up. "That's actually a pretty good idea."

Haku rested her hands behind her head. "Are you going to miss Otone?"

"I might. But then again, I... I was lonely there. My friends kind of abandoned me after we graduated and my parents moved to Hitsujikai. I never dated anyone. I thought there was no point, since I could tell I was going to abandon them too."

"Really? Well, at least you've got me, right?" Haku nervously fiddled with her hair. Neru nodded.

"I know I won't abandon you."

Haku raised her voice and sat up. "How do you know? I'm just another person to leave behind, aren't I? You've abandoned me before."

Neru stroked Haku's cheek and kissed her. Haku blushed, still not used to Neru displaying signs of affection.

"I promise I'll never abandon you again," Neru whispered.

The couple lay down and fell into a comfortable sleep, happy to be near their paradise, their Rakuen.


	25. Chapter 25- A Daughter of Wickedness

**Chapter 25- A Daughter of Wickedness**

Tei wondered if she was being too strict, but she refused to repeat the same mistakes. She didn't want anyone to escape from her might.

She sat on her bed and looked at a picture of her family. She was repulsed by the ugliness of her parents, but still respected them.

She wondered what they'd do if they were in her position. Would they loosen the reins on their people or would they try to make themselves even more powerful?

Tei's mother had once given Tei some strange advice. "Never let anyone worm their way into your heart," she said.

Tei's father, who led the country before Tei did, told his daughter to give up on trying to understand people.

"Once you try to understand people, you put trust in people. You may think you understand a person's actions, but you're probably dead wrong about them."

Tei took both pieces of advice to heart. She made sure to never take a Psychology class, a History class or a Sociology class. Instead she concentrated on Mathematics and Geography.

She wished she had taken a Political Science course. If she did, maybe she'd be able to get herself out of the mess she was in.

She honestly hated murder. She would order people to execute other people only if she felt she had too. This was why she felt incredibly guilty after declaring war on Vocalia.

She preferred to keep hostiles in her dungeon. It was fun to see what made them tick. She knew she wasn't supposed to find out more about humans, but she couldn't help but find criminals fascinating.

She sadly never had a chance to find out more about 'Len-chan'. She wanted to know everything about him. She knew she'd love him even more if she knew more about his personality and interests.

She loved his bright blue eyes. She loved his golden hair. She loved his skin. She loved everything she knew about him. She even loved the sound of his voice when he screamed in fear.

She wanted to hear him scream again, and discover what made him cry. She desperately wanted to know what made him smile and what made him convulse with rage.

If only he and Teto knew Tei would never kill him. She just wanted to see him under her complete control.

She remembered seeing him on television. He was being interviewed about his reasons for joining Ms Hatsune's committee. He sounded very intelligent for his age, and Tei wanted to figuratively dissect his brain.

Tei had a special channel made just for her. She gave the people who ran the channel a large sum of money to keep it going. The channel contained everything she needed to know about the world around her. Well, not everything. She still needed her council to give her more information.

Tei stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone in the hallway bowed when they saw her. She smiled. It felt nice to be appreciated by others.

Some people called her a princess. She honestly did not know what to think about her unofficial title. Sometimes it angered her, for it made her fell week and powerless. Other times the title made her feel like a beautiful woman loved by all.

Tei walked to the Throne Room. Inside were Ms Yokune, Mr Yokune, Mr Namine and Mr Kasane.

The room suddenly felt empty without Teto, who was always Tei's favourite assistant. Tei didn't know why, but Teto was the the only one she referred to by her first name. Tei was disappointed with her beloved council member.

Ms Yokune rubbed her eyes before congratulating Mr Kasane for destroying Vocalia Palace.

Tei frowned and ordered everyone else in the room to leave. She wanted to be alone for some reason.

She sat down in her throne and massaged her temples. She didn't know why she unexpectedly had a headache. Perhaps her own thoughts were causing the pain.

She was sick of the war, saddened by her only friend's betrayal and angered by the rejection she received from the young man she loved.

* * *

Lily had her daggers ready as she hid behind a column. The daggers were already coated in red. She wanted to dance with glee, but she remained as still as a statue.

She was relieved that she managed to sneak past the many guards and climb up a wall to the Throne Room. She had waited in the room for about an hour.

She was there for a reason. At first she hated Iroha, but eventually she began to feel sorry for her. She wanted to avenge her death more than anything.

When she saw Iroha die, she wanted to kill everyone in her line of sight. She didn't care if the people she killed were Vocaloids or Utauloids. She felt that Iroha's death was everybody's fault. Lily even blamed herself.

She heard footsteps walking towards the window she sneaked through. President Sukone turned around and saw Lily. Her scream abruptly ended when Lily pushed Ms Sukone to the ground and plunged daggers into the her heart.

Lily took her daggers out of the president's body and stabbed her again several times. She laughed maniacally as she slowly cut Ms Sukone's head off.

She picked up the head, took a sticky note out of her pocket and stuck in on Ms Sukone's forehead. The note said 'For Iroha'. Lily tossed the head out the window.

A guard walked towards the head and almost fainted in shock. He looked up and saw both the black rope and the open window.

He ran to another guard and told her that President Sukone had been assassinated. The female guard ran inside the castle and up the stairs to the Throne Room.

She opened the door and saw Lily, who held her hands up in resignation. Lily smiled sadly and gave a weak laugh.

The guard took out her gun and pointed it at Lily's head. She shot the blonde woman, who had tears streaming down her face.

Ms Yokune entered the room and placed a hand over her mouth when she saw President Sukone's decapitated body.

When Mr Namine walked into the room, his face remained emotionless. "Who's going to rule Utaunos now?" He asked.

"I suggest we vote," Ms Yokune said quietly.

"Why?"

"If one person becomes powerful without an election, they'll probably be assassinated as well. I feared this would happen."

Mr Namine sighed. "Perhaps you are correct. We'll have to set up an election."

Ms Yokune walked up to Ms Sukone's body. "I don't know whether to be sad or relieved about President Sukone's death."

"I honestly don't care that she died. She was a scab which needed to be flicked off the arm of this country."

"Those are some very strong words, Mr Namine. I'd be wary of which words I use if I were you."

"Well, she was evil, a daughter of wickedness."


	26. Chapter 26- The End of The Road

**Chapter 26- The End of The Road**

Teto sat down outside a café and began counting the money she had earned from working at the convenience store. She had spent some money over the course of the week, but tried her best to keep her finances under control.

Len watched her with fascination instead of eating his lunch. Even the way she counted money was cute. Teto looked up to see Len watching her and blushed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing... I-I was just..." Len stammered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's about that time you kissed me. Remember?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, um, would you like to go out with me sometime? I... I liked the kiss."

Len put his hand on Teto's, closed his eyes and smiled. "Of course. I really like you, Teto."

"Thanks."

Walking towards the café were two tired women. When Teto noticed them, she waved at them.

Neru smiled and raised one of her bags above her head. She and Haku walked towards Teto and Len.

"Haku, are you going to go back get more of your things as well?" Neru asked. "I'm sorry I didn't think about you."

Haku shook her head. "I think it's too late to go back. Besides, I want to start a new life."

"Fair enough. So how are you two going? Did you get the job?"

Teto nodded. "The job pays more than I thought it would. Zoe's uncle is quite generous."

"Oh, and he told us that you can work there tomorrow," Len added. "You better thank us. I had to lie about my age to get the job." Neru smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want to sit down?" Teto asked. Haku and Neru nodded and each took a seat by the table. A waiter arrived and gave Teto a large sandwich. "Oh, did you hear about Hatsune Miku?"

"What about her?" Haku asked.

"She now hosts a game show called 'Confessor Spell'. It started last night. I watched some of it. It was really weird."

"We heard on the news that she escaped Vocalia Palace," Len informed Haku and Neru. "I wonder who's going to rule Vocalia now."

"I dunno," Teto said as she bit into her sandwich. "I heard that Tei died."

"Really?" Neru asked.

Teto nodded and looked down at her sandwich, suddenly losing her appetite. She put her money back in her new purse. She sighed, conflicted about her feelings concerning her former leader's death.

"Namine Ritsu said that there'll be an election to decide who will rule Utaunos," Len told Neru and Haku. "Teto, who do you think will take over as leader?"

"I have a feeling Rook will," Teto answered. "He makes friends easily." Teto looked at her watch. "Oh, our break's over. Let's go, Len!"

Teto said goodbye to Neru and Haku. Len grabbed Teto's hand and followed her to 'Easy Buy'. The store was white with a big blue sign with 'Easy Buy' written in bright yellow letters.

Inside were many shelves filled with food and sundries. At the back were several refrigerators.

Teto and Len both put on an apron. Teto stood behind the counter and Len stood by one of the shelves.

Meanwhile, Neru and Haku walked to Zoe's house and knocked on the door. Zoe's mother opened it and welcomed the couple inside.

"Did you have any trouble getting your things back?" She asked.

"It was difficult since there were guards at the edges of each town," Haku replied.

"Well, at least you don't have to go there again. I think you'll like it here. Does Mr Kagamine want to go back to school by any chance?"

"I don't know. If I were him, I wouldn't want anything to do with school. The school I went was horrendous. I had to get up really early to take the bus to Yukimura. The weather was always cold there. It was so annoying. I'm glad I live here now."

* * *

Teto and Len walked up the steps to Zoe's house. Len finally let go of Teto's hand. Teto smiled at her date.

"Thanks for the date," she said.

"I should be thanking you," Len replied. "You're the one who asked me out."

The air was warm but had a gentle cool breeze. Night had fallen, and the young couple had enjoyed their visit to an amusement park. Teto and Len had saved up the money they earned for about a month.  
Zoe was the one who suggested that they go to 'The Utopia Adventure Park'. She told Teto and Len that the rides and food were relatively inexpensive.

It wasn't anything fancy, but the food was delicious. Teto was almost addicted to the corn dogs sold there and Len absolutely loved the cotton candy. The food was so strange to both of them but it was very tantalising at the same time.

"So, um..." Teto struggled to come up with things to say. She spent a lot of the time at the theme park talking, and had run out of words.

Len grinned and put his arms around Teto's body. Teto blushed before wrapping her arms around Len's neck. Len gave his date a peck on the cheek. Teto replied with a big kiss on the lips.

Len shivered from Teto's cold lips which contrasted against the warm weather. He held her closer to him and continued the kiss.

The couple finally broke away from each other. Len knocked on the door. Teto wondered if she was going to get a key to the house soon, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to live there for much longer.

She was determined to have her own house before the end of the year. She only had three months left, but she hoped to get a job that would pay her more than what she currently earned.

"Len?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"If I get my own house, would you live with me?"

"Of course I will." Len grabbed Teto's hand.

Teto could hardly contain her excitement. How did she go from being the servant of a dictator to living her own life with a kindhearted boyfriend?

Teto's smile widened as the door opened, letting her enter a world completely different from the harsh land of Utaunos.


End file.
